Beating Heart
by LizzyCullen1995
Summary: Emmett and Rose bring a teenager close to dying back to Carlisle, what events lie in wait for Carlisle and the new member of te Cullen family? My first fanfic so please review...
1. Found

**I knew they didn't want me really. They wanted to make me one of **_**theirs**_**. They wanted me to "**_**hang**_**" with them, to "**_**get to know them**_**". They only cared for my body, nothing more, and nothing less. I refused. That's when they flipped. That's when one of their fists connected with my face. I fell to the ground heavily, waiting patiently for the attack to end.**

**I let them kick me, causing me to get a split lip and have a nosebleed. They punched me and hit me constantly, causing me to stop breathing properly. The skin on my forehead eventually gave in, and I could feel blood oozing down my face. I waited for the men attacking me to stop. Eventually they stopped. They stopped abruptly; something I wasn't expecting.**

**One man let out a scream that sounded very much, like that of a five-year-old girl's. I heard their screams of agony, and whispers of wind, and then it was silent. I wanted to open my eyes, to see what was happening, but a black curtain was starting to cover my eyes, abolishing my eyesight completely.**

**Then I heard the whispers of the wind again. A deep, booming voice, echoed off the trees, "Rose, we should get her back to Carlisle."**

"**Yeah, I know Emmett." This voice was like…like delicate bells.**

"**He'll have to change her."**

"**No. She could still be saved." I wanted to be saved, I wanted to tell my rescuers, but I could only manage a quiet groan. **

"**Shhh honey, you'll be as good as new, you'll see." A cold, stone-hard hand, removed the blood drenched hair from my face. Then two bigger, cold, stone-hard hands, cupped around my face, lifting my head and then letting my head back down slowly. My head was now on someone's lap. **

"**She's really young." The delicate voice whispered. "I wonder how old she is." I managed a groan, slightly louder. They thought it was of pain. "She's in a lot of pain." The delicate voice assumed. I managed to shake my head ever so slightly. "She can hear us." The delicate voice was strangely comforting to me. The booming voice had figured it out; "She's trying to talk to us!" My hand did not want to be **

**co-operative with my brain, it only twitched. It wouldn't let me tell them my age, I wasn't going to try and talk, it hadn't worked so far.**

"**If we get her back fast, Carlisle will probably be able to talk to her somehow."**

"**Rose, what if he doesn't change her?"**

"**I will look after her, she'll be fine."**

"**Okay, I suppose she'll have to be changed one day."**

"**I know, but we don't have to waste her life now."**

"**What if the others-"**

"**Lets just get her back to Carlisle, she's dying she needs to be helped."**

**Then I was swept into huge, muscly arms. I was getting used to the cold feeling, it was almost comforting. Then the wind was whipping through my hair. I think we were flying. I couldn't be sure though, because the black curtain finally covered my eyes completely.**


	2. Revealed

I could sense the black curtain lifting from my eyes. I could smell again, I could feel again, I could hear again. I could hear a distant mumbling. It was a man who seemed to be defending some one, I eavesdropped on his conversation, as I didn't really have much else to do at this point.

"I don't regret my decision whatsoever Jasper." The man told some one else angrily.

"Carlisle she is a _human_ girl, with _blood_ in her. I can't believe you expect me to be around her all the time." This other voice was calming but he seemed to be angry too.

"You seem to manage fine at school."

I woke up all of a sudden. I jolted into an upright position and gasped. Two absolutely _gorgeous _men were standing at the foot of my bed. They looked at me warily, their golden eyes plastered to my every move. I looked at them for a moment. The first man was tall, thin and blonde, he was no more than 25 and the other man had slightly darker hair than the first man and was roughly the same height, but he had a bit more muscle.

After assessing my surroundings, I assessed myself. I was draped in a hospital gown, a cast was weighing my arm down and I wasn't in a hospital, I was in what seemed to be a house.

Warm tears lined my eyes. I was badly hurt _again_, my step-dad had the uncanny ability to be able to break a few of my bones every so often when mum wasn't watching. I blinked my tears back, and locked them away so they couldn't escape.

"Hello." The shorter blonde man smiled at me. I smiled back, out of politeness, not because I wanted to, at this moment I wanted to cry heavily, but I would compose myself in front of strangers. Crying in front of other people was something I didn't do.

"Could you tell me your name sweetheart?" The man soothed. "Amelia." I croaked. My throat was so sore, so, so sore. "That's a beautiful name. My name is Carlisle, and I'm a doctor, I'm going to help you." The man was called Carlisle. That was an odd name, I'd never heard it before.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. My voice was a sliver of sound, I was surprised Carlisle could hear it. Thre was a whisper of wind. I jumped, and the man's cool hand touched my arm gently, letting me know I didn't need to be afraid. Mum's skin was the same temperature as his, so was Andy's. That was weird.

I then noticed that the man who must have been called Jasper had left the room. "He doesn't like me, does he?" I whispered. "He's just…taking precautions." Carlisle told me, he was obviously hiding something. "Are you my new Dad?" I blurted out. I was used to getting new parents after I was taken from mum and Andy when the police found out about my torture. Carlisle chuckled, "Yes, I suppose I am."

"What's my new surname?" I asked, I wanted to get to know Carlisle, he seemed..._mysterious._

"Cullen." Carlisle answered quietly.

"Cool." I whispered again.

"Amelia, if I tell you something, please do not judge me, I won't hurt you I promise." Carlisle asked me, the sound urgency was dancing on his voice. "Sure…" I told him. _What's wrong? Why would I think he would hurt me in the first place? Is he a paedophile or something? A serial rapist or murderer? Maybe that's what was mysterious about him._

"I'm a vampire, actually the rest of my family are." Carlisle blurted out, interrupting my thoughts. "What?" I spluttered.

"I just told you, that…" Carlisle inhaled slowly, his eyes closing for a moment before he opened them again. "…I'm a vampire, all my family are."


	3. Family

**OKAY GUYS, THIS IS JUST A LITTLE FILLER CHAPTER BEFORE A SLIGHTLY LESS BORING ONE… **

I sat there in silence, my eyes bulging out of their sockets. Carlisle, my new father, had just told me he and the rest of my new family were vampires. Blood-sucking vampires…

"Ok." I whispered. My head was spinning, and my light-headedness was not going to co-operate with me in this situation. "We don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood." Carlisle stated weakly.

"So I'm safe?" I asked, a little unsure.

"Yes, you are completely safe." Carlisle smiled and with minimal effort he dazzled me.

I think we bonded at that point. I felt an overwhelming feeling of gratitude and relief. "Thank you for giving me a chance." I whispered.

"I am glad I made the decision to keep you." Carlisle smiled gently. "Do I have brothers and sisters?" I asked, I was getting even more excited, if they were as nice as Carlisle, I was looking forward to meeting the rest of my family.

"I think you should meet Emmett and Rose first." Carlisle told me. There was that whisper of wind again. Standing at the foot of my bed was a couple, a _stunning_ couple. The man was tall and had thick, dark curly hair. He was very muscly, and at that point I realised that he was almost probably the muscly arms that had carried me back here. The woman would make a greek godess feel ugly. I'd never seen someone so gorgeous in my entire life.

Her long blonde hair flowed freely, it only enhanced her beauty even more. If I was going to look like _that_ if I became a vampire, I would beg my new family to transform me right away. "You helped me." I blurted out quickly. They both chuckle quietly, the sound is so beautiful.

"Edward, Alice, Esme and maybe even Jasper would like to meet you to." Carlisle explained. I heard more whispers of wind. This time there was a boy a few years older than me with bronze coloured hair standing quietly to the left of Rose and Emmett. There was also a beautiful woman, who was standing next to Carlisle, her hand placed lightly on his shoulder. Then was a beautiful almost pixie-like girl standing on her own next to Rose, she was beaming at me.

"This is Esme, my wife." Carlisle explains, a small smile plants itself on his lips. He clearly loves Esme very much. "Then Edward, Emmett, Rose and Alice, are our children. Jasper is also one of our children, but he likes to be more…isolated than the rest of us." Carlisle explained.

I wanted to blurt out right then, that I knew Jasper wanted to kill me, but I didn't. "He has a harder time controlling his thirst, he hasn't been practising our way of life for as long as we have." Edward told me, it was like he was answering my thoughts. "I can read people's minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control people's emotions." Edward explained to me.

I sat in my bed for what seemed like hours talking to my family. I would be going to school in a month, as I had to get used to walking again. I know I wasn't sleepy so I don't understand why I blacked out, but then out of no-where came a vision.


	4. Vision

_Omg how mean have I been? I've like left you with 3 chapters for however many days, I'm so sorry but I kind of had writers block but only for this story which was kind of weird, because I was able to actually complete Broken which is my other story and start 12 months which is it's sequel with hardly any problems whatsoever so yeah, sorry once again._

_I also kind of promised one of my reviewers a romantic experience with a vampire but I have since developed a very strange obsession for Embry Call so there is a not really a chance of a vampire romance so I'm really sorry but I might be able to like write something for you involving a vampire I don't know…_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT._

_Lizzy xxx_

There were two boys in front of me. They both looked exactly the same except one had long black hair which was parted in the middle, and he wore the same smile as the boy next to him. The other boy was taller and had a lot more muscle than the shorter one, he was only wearing 3-quarter lengths and shoes, yes, he wasn't wearing a top and may I say if that was his sense of fashion then I liked it A LOT.

I started moving towards them, my arms outstretched to the boy with longer hair. He started doing the same thing, but just as we were about to touch, he faded away and I was left with the tall boy instead. He was doing exactly the same as the shorter boy had been doing. I felt myself want to go towards this boy, even more than I had done with the other one. It was like there was an invisible chord attaching us together, pulling me closer every minute. Before I knew it the boy was no longer there and in his place was a huge, bear-sized wolf with grey fur and black spots on it's back.

Then before I could find out any more about who the boys were or why there was a wolf in front of me, I zoomed back to reality. My eyes flew open and Carlisle was standing over me, his face was a mix of confusion and concern. Tears were flowing out of my eyes without my permission, which is something I hate happening, I gave up on crying because I learnt it never got me anywhere, plus I looked stupid when I was crying.

"Shh, Shh sweetheart." Carlisle soothed. His cold, stone-hard hand gripped mine gently. My family, my new family must think I was a complete burden already; they'd get rid of me in an instant. I sat myself up (I'd flopped backwards during my vision and was now laying and my back) and only then did I realise that my family hadn't moved from where they had originally been, and they were staring at me, their mouths slightly open at the sight of me.

"Sorry." I croaked weakly.

"It isn't your fault honey, I know this doesn't really have anything to do with it but would you like to have a hot chocolate?" Esme asked. I nodded slightly, and she blurred away to make a hot chocolate. Maybe my new family were going to accept me after all.

*

I was going to school today. Carlisle hadn't left my side since my vision and I had actually become quite close to him, I had got to know my brothers Edward and Emmett quite well, and I'd even come across Jasper sometimes when I had been aimlessly walking around the house just taking in the sites. Rosalie who insisted I call her Rose, Esme and Alice had been having fun dragging me around shopping centres stocking up on clothes, accessories, underwear and shoes for me. I had even been moved into the spare room that there had been no purpose for, and it was actually the size of the common room at the foster home, and then there was an en-suite the size of the kitchen at the foster home and my wardrobe was the size of my room at the foster home.

So there I was standing in my over-sized wardrobe contemplating on what I should wear to my first day of school, when Alice skipped in and pulled out a white summer dress, a denim jacket, a white belt and white dolly shoes. She shoved them in my direction, beaming a dazzling smile. I sighed and trudged to my en suite to get washed and changed.

After my shower and hair wash, I quickly blow-dried my hair and quickly ran a brush through it. Once I had slipped my dress on, I decided I should really get some breakfast. I hurried down the stairs and skidded to halt in front of the fridge. I had no idea what I wanted, so instead of opening the fridge I actually raided the cupboards and found some granola bars. I'd developed a slight addiction to them since I had been living here and Esme was constantly going out to buy me more of them.

"If you eat any more of them you are going to turn into a granola bar." Carlisle laughed from behind me. I turned and saw him and Esme grinning at me. I frowned slightly and shoved the rest of the granola bar in my mouth. I then started on another one and devoured it in under a minute.

I then rushed past Esme and Carlisle and back up the stairs. I tugged on my denim jacket and then put my belt on over the top of that and then I slipped my shoes on. I then had to rummage through the range of designer bags and make-up. I chose a white quilted bag and then I just put a thin coating of mascara on with some clear lip gloss. I was ready at last.

I walked down the stairs and my family were waiting for me at the bottom of them. They were all smiling at me, and for a moment I thought I might have smudged my mascara or something, but I hadn't, they were just smiling at me because they were admiring me, which was weird because vampires were admiring _me_.

"Sweetheart, we have a present for you, well actually two presents for you." Carlisle told me. Another two presents? After the room, the en-suite and the huge wardrobe full of shoes, accessories and clothes? Did they have an endless supply of money? Did they just feel the need to buy me anything I wanted so I was more than satisfied with my life?

"Amelia, you are family we want to spend money on you and, Carlisle has been around for over 3 centuries, he's bound to have saved up a little money." Edward explained. I had forgotten that he could read minds, or that Alice could see the future or that Jasper could control the emotions of the people around him. That was going to take some getting used to. "First of all we want you to open this, maybe you could wear it today." Esme smiled as she handed me a rectangular box.

I opened it and there were two bracelets inside. One was just a silver chain and the other was made up of several rows of what looked like real pearls and then the Cullen crest was attached to it. I felt tears getting ready to run down my cheeks, but I locked them deep down in my tear ducts and forbade them from releasing themselves from their imprisonments unless I told them so.

"Ohmigosh thank you so much." I whispered instead as I slipped the bracelet with the family crest on my left wrist. I didn't really know what to do with the silver chain; I had no idea of what significance it was to me. I looked up at Esme and she explained, "You can go one of our friends they're a jeweller and you can add your own charms."

It was a charm bracelet. I already knew what 7 charms I was getting on there were. I was looking forward to going to the jewellers. "The second present is in the garage, and you might be needing these first." Carlisle told me, as he passed me a set of keys. I looked at the patch of leather and then I saw the shiny logo on the top of it, it was…it couldn't be. They were joking weren't they? The logo it was the logo of the Bugatti company, of all cars they could have got me, they got me a Bugatti.

I turned around and walked towards the garage in a daze. I pushed the door open sheepishly, not knowing what to expect. My eyes bulged out of their sockets by several centimetres and I screamed loudly, but happily at the sight before me. It was a Bugatti Veyron Bleu Centenaire. A **Bugatti Veyron Bleu Centenaire. **

Now me being a slight car fan, I knew how much this cost. $1.7 million dollars had been spent on me at least. I ran to the car, and immediately started investigating the interior. It was white on the inside and a beautiful metallic blue paint. I turned myself towards my family and threw my arms around Carlisle instantly, thanking him and Esme a few hundred times.

"Can I drive it to school?" I asked excitedly. I was skipping round the car now, running my hands along it's sleek body. "Perhaps after you've got used to driving it sweetheart." Carlisle suggested, my face fell slightly but I didn't let myself show my disappointment. "Okay." I said brightly as I skipped outside to the jeep wrangler, which I had fallen in love with, and had been planning to go to school in, in the first place.

I was followed outside by my family, and as my brothers and sisters got into their cars, I was left on my own with Carlisle and Esme. I hugged Esme and Carlisle goodbye and then I was travelling, very fast might I add, to school.

I was aware of every students eyes on the cars when we arrived at school. Emmett, Rose and Edward had travelled in the Jeep Wrangler wirh me (Emmett had been driving.) and Alice and Jasper had travelled together in Carlisle's Mercedes.

I watched as my siblings left the cars gracefully and elegantly, something I was never going to be able to do. When I did get out of the car, I tripped and ended up being caught by Emmett before I could injure myself. "Be careful little sister." Emmett laughed. I was set on my feet and then we all started making our way to the school. I could feel the intense stares of every single person we walked past and I blushed a shade of scarlet.

Jasper and Alice were escorting me to the office and my first lesson. I was handed my schedule by a flustered and plump looking woman whose hair was greying. I was to report back to the office after the school day just so the secretary could check everything was alright.

I had World history first, then Maths, Then English, Then Spanish, Then Biology. Yay. Jasper and Alice wished me good luck and left to get to their own classes before I walked into my lesson cautiously. Mr. Taylor was a plump man, he had a full head of grey hair and his hair-line was receding. I was sat next to a girl called Gabriella Muscetto. She seemed nice enough, and she then seemed to think that it was her job to be my first friend. I didn't need friends; I had my family. I also found out Gabriella had exactly the same classes as me, which meant she would be walking alongside me at all times.

"A load of us are going down to La Push after school today, maybe you could come along and get to know some people…I know it's short notice but like I said you'd get to know a few people." Gabriella babbled on like this all the way to second period. I'd gotten tired of mmm-ing and hmm-ing and decided that I would call Carlisle just to ask, I was pretty sure he was going to say no anyway so I wasn't at all bothered.

I used speed-dial; I really couldn't be bothered to flick through my phonebook. I really did need to get a new phone, for my new life, so I was not tempted to call anyone I had known from my past life. "Amelia, what is wrong?" Carlisle asked as soon as he answered the phone. "Nothing's wrong, it's just I've been invited to go down to La Push beach after school today, and I know you're probably going to say no, but I still thought I'd risk it."

There was a long, hesitant pause before Carlisle said okay and quickly said goodbye. That was strange, he seemed agitated after I had simply asked to go to La Push beach. I frowned at my phone, and Gabriella was watching me with confusion but also hopefulness in her eyes.

"I'm allowed to go, would it be okay if I went in your car?" I asked shaking off my own confusion. I told myself to look forward to this outing and I did. Maths passed quickly and so did English. Lunch was strange; my brothers and sisters seemed more than irritated with me. I ignored it and instead of putting up with a rant from an angry brother (most probably Emmett) about how I'd done something wrong, I sat with Gabriella at lunch.

Her table consisted of the boys swim team, and a few randoms. The first thing I noticed, was that the boys swim team were not normal jocks, you know the dumb-asses that thought of nothing more than food, alcohol, sex and whatever their sport was. They genuinely seemed to have more interests than most other guys I knew, and they were pretty hot to. The randoms were girls all similar to Gabriella and one very feminine boy, who irritated me so much from the second he opened his mouth and started talking about what happened in the last 90210 episode that I completely zoned out until the end of lunch when a very loud bell rang jolting me out of my daydreams.

At the end of the day I walked out with Gabriella and the rest of her giggling friends discussing Chace Crawford and Zac Efron. We travelled down to La Push listening to bands like Metro Station and Owl City and before I knew it we were at a peaceful looking beach.

Our group of friends all travelled down in 7 cars, and we took up most of the parking lot. We were all walking along joking and shouting when two topless Quileute boys came to my attention. They both had short black hair and dark tanned skin. They seemed to be glaring just at me. My curiosity got the better of me and I told the rest of my 'friends' that I needed to go check something out and then I might be able to join them if I could afterwards.

I walked cautiously up to the two boys, whose noses wrinkled when I was within their reach. Did I smell bad or something? Or was it their way of disapproving me? "Are you a Cullen?" The tallest one growled. I was taken aback by the tone of his voice, but I still managed to stutter out a yes. The other boy seemed to just be following the other one and did not open his mouth once, instead he started shooting daggers at me with his eyes, and started making me feel very self-conscious.

"Why are you here?" The tall boy asked.

"I was invited by Gabriella. Is there a problem with me being here?" I asked slightly irritated. "Yes, you're a Cullen. Please find a way home before we have to kill you and you're family."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, now get off of my beach."

"The last time I checked this beach didn't belong to anyone."

"It is our job to protect the Quileute land, and at the moment you are a danger to it. So please may you leave."

"I still don't understand what the problem is."

"Your family are not our best friends, lets put it that way." The boy told me before forcefully turning me around. "Hey, get off me!" I shouted.

"Leave then." The quiet boy told me before resuming his previous glare.

I took their advice and stalked back to the parking lot and up the road, tears silently running down my cheek. I was walking along minding my own business when a Chevrolet of some kind pulled up next to me. The window lowered down and there in the drivers seat was _him. He_ was driving the car. The boy who had been in my vision a month ago was driving the car.

**(A/N: WHO'S THE BOY FROM THE VISION? WHY IS THE REST OF THE CULLEN FAMILY ACTING SO WEIRD AROUND AMELIA? I apologise if my American terminology isn't quite correct, I did research which I'm sure most of you think is quite weird but still yeah, I did do quite a bit of research so if anything is incorrect I'm really sorry. REVIEW PLEASE…)**


	5. Charm

_I loved writing last chapter, because I hadn't written anything for ages. I kind of love having writer's block because all these ideas have come to me and are dancing around my head waiting to be used, so hopefully I'm going to be uploading quite regularly.  
_

_I hope you guys like the storyline in this one btw…_

_The charms Amelia chooses in this are the charms I'd choose if I were her so yeah I hope you like my choices :P_

_Review please :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight that actually belongs to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer, I only own the storyline and a few new characters._

_Lizzy xxx_

_The boy who had been in my vision a month ago was driving the car._

I opened my mouth to talk but I was in too much shock. "Are you alright?" _He _asked. I just shook my head lightly, and as I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks. No, I would not cry in front of _him_. I turned my back to the car, and concentrated on stopping my crying. I heard _him_ get out of the car. "Don't cry, um, you can come back to mine for a bit, if-if you want." _He _suggested. "I'm Embry by the way."

I nodded at him, letting him know that I had heard him introduce himself. "I don't usually do this by the way; you know picking up pretty girls like yourself, and I don't usually invite them back to my place, but you know that's where I store my hot chocolate." Embry told me, he beamed at me and because I felt I had to be polite so I smiled back.

"So, um, what's your name?" Embry asked. I was about to answer when a police car pulled up. My eyes widened and I pulled myself together quickly. The officer was average height and average weight, he had thick brown hair and a moustache. I looked at his name badge and it read, _Chief Swan_. Oh my god, the chief of police had stopped to check on us.

"?" Chief Swan asked.

"Yeah…"

"I need you to come with me, and you" Chief Swan said pointing at Embry "I wouldn't go picking up girls off the highway, unless you want to get arrested for kidnap." Chief Swan then guided me towards his car.

I turned back to look at Embry and his mouth was slightly open. I couldn't just leave him, not without getting his number or anything, but Chief Swan had other ideas, as his arm knocked into my shoulder and carried on guiding me towards his car. I sat myself in the police car heavily as I was about to be ripped away from Embry for what was probably going to be an eternity.

The ride back to my house was silent. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Chief Swan. I was at this moment, VERY angry with my family, Carlisle and Alice in particular. If my family had any idea where I was, it was almost certain Alice had told them and Carlisle called the chief of police, of all people, to come and take me away from Embry. I had a strange feeling that I was falling in love with him already. 5 minutes of small talk and I already had feelings for him.

When Chief Swan stopped outside my house my family were all waiting for me. I got out of the car and slammed my door shut before shooting a dark glare at Carlisle. I did not thank Chief Swan for taking me home nor did I stop to say hello to my family. Instead I stormed to the garage and threw the door open. I had the full intention of driving MY car away from there.

I had the full intention of driving away, from my family who I thoroughly despised at the moment, and away from Forks. I heard sirens blaring and then I knew that Chief Swan had got a call out, and my family would be in the garage in a flash and they would then prevent me from driving away. _Play along_. I heard a voice say in my head.

What? If I didn't know better that was…but it couldn't be. It couldn't be…no it just couldn't, he'd died when I still living in Wisconsin. _Trust me just play along, and do not think about me whatsoever._ I wasn't imagining it. He was actually here, he was actually alive. I heard the whisper of wind that always accompanied my family's use of super-speed.

I turned to see which one of them it was and to my surprise it was…it was _him. _

_Remember what I said? _He asked and I nodded slightly before screaming at the top of my lungs. That did it; Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward had appeared at the front of the garage. I noticed the women in the family standing back slightly. "I suggest you get away from my daughter immediately." Carlisle growled.

"Now, Now gentleman; we don't need to get angry do we?" _He_ asked my family. There was a chorus of growls as everyone took a step closer to each other. I was shrinking back into the corner of the garage, closest to the door. "Amelia, I haven't done with you." _He _told me menacingly. Then my air supply was completely cut off. I could hear myself choking, I could feel my hot tears running down my cheeks and my hands clawing at my neck.

I forced the choking down into my throat and tried to ignore it as I made my way to the door. "Amelia, please don't go, we were having such fun." _He_ told me sarcastically. "Just…go." I breathed at him, and with that he was gone.

He was just gone. Without another word to his…no I wouldn't think about that, not ever. He was supposed to have died. He was supposed to have left me alone after Andy and Mum had gone and now, now he was back.

I realised I was on all fours coughing, and spluttering. Sobbing and crying. I felt Carlisle's comforting arms wrap around me and scoop me up. I knew I was in my room. I knew I was on my bed being shushed to sleep by Carlisle and Esme. They succeeded as well, because despite my crying I DID fall asleep.

*

I was in the jewellers. I'd got Emmett and Jasper surprisingly to come with me and now I was facing a flawless looking older man. There were few wrinkles on his face, and his eyes were a pale orange and I knew he was strange…a vampire kind of strange. I would manipulate Emmett into telling me what was up with him. All I had to do was look into his golden eyes with my big puppy-dog blue ones and voila! I would nearly always get the answer I wanted.

For now I would choose my charms. I found out the jeweller was called Niall and that he was from Ireland. "So Amelia dear, how many charms will you be requiring today?" Niall asked.

"Seven if that's okay." I told him cheerfully.

"Yes my dear, it is absolutely fine, now how about you tell me what charms you would like?"

"A medical cross…"

"A medical cross?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, it um, symbolises Carlisle." I told him shyly.

"Are you choosing charms for the family?" Jasper asked. I nodded slightly and carried on.

"Erm, ok, well a medical cross for Carlisle, a butterfly for Esme, a lipstick for Rose, a teddy-bear for Emmett, a ballerina shoe for Alice, a cloud for Jasper and a violin for Edward." I smiled slightly at the end and with that Niall rushed off to complete my order. If my suspicions were right, then Niall would be done quickly.

"Amelia can I ask why you chose a cloud for me?" Jasper asked quietly. I turned to face him, and as per usual his eyes looked everywhere apart from me. I felt my face drop into a small frown, and I felt very _unimportant _and _inadequate._ "Well, you help me get to sleep and well, a cloud reminds me of sleep, so yeah…" Jasper nodded and left it at that.

Emmett suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder gently until I protested enough. "What was that for?" I asked as I was set back down on the ground again. "To make you smile." Emmett grinned at me. It was true he had made me smile. I decided that while I was waiting I would admire the other pieces of beautiful jewellery around the store.

I came across THE most beautiful ring in the WORLD. It was a white gold ring with a heart shaped ruby in the middle and two circular diamonds either side. I _loved_ it. I pressed my head against the glass and tried to get even closer to the beautiful sight before me.

"Amelia sweetheart, your charms are ready." Niall called over to me. I couldn't get my eyes off the ring, I felt I had to stay and stare at it. "Amelia? Amelia?" Niall asked. I felt a cold, stone-hard hand place itself on my shoulder and I jumped out of my daydream. I turned to see Emmett standing behind me looking amused.

"It's an engagement ring baby sister, you can't have it. Now come and get these charms." After Emmett had peeled me away from the glass, he gently guided me towards the counter where Niall was waiting.

My charms were there. They were silver and some of them had a hint of blood red enamel on them (the whole of the medical cross, the lipstick part of the lipstick and some of the details on the butterfly) and I fell in love with them as well.

After my charms had been attached to the actual bracelet, I held my hand out slightly and twisted my wrist to examine it. I couldn't help thinking about Embry at that point. I couldn't help thinking about how I'd been banned from La Push for the rest of my life, for no apparent reason, and I couldn't help thinking about how I would never see Embry again.

I wanted a charm for him, to remind me of him but I knew Emmett and Jasper would explode. So I left after generously thanking Niall, and I left still thinking about Embry. I thought I saw his car drive by, I thought I saw his face look out at me, but I convinced myself it was my mind playing tricks. Then without warning, Jasper forced my body into a deep sleep.


	6. Reunion

_Okay guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait for an update, but my laptop got sick and had to go to laptop hospital, and it turned out that it had over 200 viruses on it so yeah, I've got my beautiful laptop back, so you can get you chapter…_

_**This is just a bit of a mismatch chapter, and there's not going to be many chapters now until, I move into the time of new moon so yes, there's going to be quite a few surprises along the way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not writing disclaimers if it bothers you that much, go read my other disclaimers, failing that go read a story with a load of disclaimers in…**_

_Lizzy x_

I woke up, a little dizzy, and found myself on my bed with a warm blanket layed on top of me. I sat up and my eyes went fuzzy, causing me to be slightly dizzy. I groaned, and I was instantly joined by Carlisle.

"Are you okay after your little fainting spell, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked in a way that made me feel that his calm exterior was just a mask for an anxious or scared interior. "Fainting spell?" I asked as I remembered what actually did happen.

"Yes sweetheart, you were walking out of the jewellers, by the way I want to see your new charm bracelet, and Jasper noticed you falling so as he went to catch you, he accidentally put you to sleep." Carlisle explained to me. This was not the truth, I knew it wasn't, I could sense Carlisle was clinging onto my every word, hoping I hadn't figured something out.

"You know, for a vampire that has been living for over 3 centuries, you are a crap liar." Carlisle's face fell at my words. He nodded and sighed before looking at me with his eyes full of regret. "Jasper and Emmett sensed someone that might be a huge threat not just to you, but the whole family." Carlisle told me quietly.

"And it would be my fault if something happened to the family?" I asked, my anger quietly building inside me. "No but –" Carlisle started, before I interrupted,

"There's no 'but' about it. I can't believe you don't trust me to even get into a car, which is no more than 10 centimetres away from me, without endangering the whole family. I know it might be hard for you to understand but, not all accident-prone like you seem to think they are. Just because you are a vampire and I am a human, it does not mean I am a bigger threat you are, or visa versa. "

"Amelia, sweetheart, I understand you might be unhappy but you, have to understand that it was dangerous for you to even see this person."

"Why?"

"Sweetheart, I can't tell you that. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"It's such a big secret, you can't even tell me?"

"No, it's not that, it's something that involves me and your brothers, and another group of people okay?"

"No."

"What?"

"No, it's not okay." I huffed, I felt angry tears making a break freedom, and fall down my cheeks. I hated crying, especially crying when I was angry.

That was it, I was driving my car for the first time. I was getting off my bed, and going to my car and driving it away from here. I pushed myself off the bed, and since I was still in my clothes from earlier, I made a quick exit to the garage, and without thinking I grabbed the keys off the key rack, opened the garage door and clumsily got into my car before speeding away from my house.

Where was I going to go? Nowhere Amelia, you are going nowhere, because you have stupidly decided to isolate yourself from the people who want to be your friends, so you have no friends now. You have nowhere to girl, you loner. I thought to myself.

I drove all the way into the town, and parked outside a mechanics. Why did I park outside a mechanics? Now someone's going to think I want my car fixing. I heard someone tapping on my window and groaned internally, before banishing my tears away and putting my window down, and then I looked up and it was _Embry._

**(A/N: I know this is sooo short but trust me, it's better like this because next chapters going to be amazing!)**


	7. Hijacked

_Ready for an amazing chapter? I am, so here it is guys, I hope you enjoy it…_

_Lizzy xxxx_

_Embry. It was Embry. _ My mouth popped open, and my expression matched Embry's. "Hi-hi" Embry stuttered.

"Hi" I said in a small voice, I had all of a sudden, gone very shy, and I could feel my cheeks start to burn as my blood rushed towards the top layers of skin, making my whole face a bright shade of red.

"You know, I never got your name." Embry told me, smiling slightly.

"Amelia." I told him, louder than before.

"Well, I would invite you back to my house, but I'd rather not get arrested for kidnapping." Embry told me, his face had a huge grin plastered on it now.

"Do you have a garage?" I blurted out.

"Erm, yes why?"

"Well, I won't get arrested for kidnapping, and well I need somewhere to hide this, because you know, it's a VERY expensive car." I told Embry, my confidence growing along with the strength of the butterfly's wings against my stomach.

Embry couldn't have smiled anymore, it would have been physically impossible for his mouth to stretch any further than it already had. "First of all, I can ride in you car? And second of all, are you sure?"

"Yes you can ride in my car and yes I am definitely sure." I told him, while I beamed a huge grin.

"Well I need to go and just make sure of what day it is my car will be fixed and then we can go."

When Embry walked back into the mechanics, I think my stomach might have performed some very creative and extremely impressive acrobatic tricks, because of the way I felt about the fact that I was about to spend time with Embry.

I jumped when I heard someone get in to the passenger seat, and turned, only to see that it was Embry. I drove slowly, as I had to listen to the directions from Embry, and plus, I wanted to spend all the time I could possibly get with Embry.

"This is it, I'll go open the garage." Embry told me. I stopped, and I watched Embry get out of the car and walk to a house similar to everyone else's in Forks **(A/N: think something along the lines of Charlie and Bella's house.). **The exterior paint was a fading shade of pale blue, and either side of the front door, were two colourful flower baskets.

I drove up to the garage door that had now been opened by Embry and parked carefully. The garage door closed behind me, and I thought that Embry would walk up the opposite side of my car (the one closest to the garage door, into the actual house) but he didn't, he walked up my side of the car. So when I stepped out of my car, without looking, I walked straight into Embry.

I brushed the hair out of my face, to reveal Embry's face mere centimetres away from mine. "You know I've been waiting for you, for a very long time." Embry whispered. I could only manage a nod, along with a 'me to.' And then I…I kissed Embry. I kissed him full on the lips. I slowly put my arms around Embry's neck at the same time he put his hands on my waist. Our lips were then slowly moving in synchronisation with each other, and the butterflies in my stomach felt as if they were trying to beat their wings as a way of escaping out of my stomach.

Embry pulled away very slowly, and his dark brown eyes looked straight into mine. "I couldn't stop thinking about you for the past 6 weeks. I've missed you so much." Embry whispered into my ear, before placing his lips back on top of mine.

I tangled my fingers into his long black hair and he responded by stepping forward, forcing me against my car, and I moaned involuntary. Embry was a good kisser. His hands started to run themselves up and down my back, and then they eventually ended up resting on my bottom.

I was about to wrap my legs around Embry's waist, when there was a huge crash at the other end of the garage. I screamed and Embry reacted by pushing me behind him, shielding me from whatever, or whoever was in the garage with us. "Amelia, please stop hiding behind Embry, I would like to talk to you face to face." _He said._

_He was here. He'd been in the garage the whole time. _"Zeke?" My voice trembling with fear. "Amelia, you remember me? How wonderful!" Zeke chortled. What had happened to him? My, my, no he wasn't anything to me anymore. "Amelia, instead of scaring Embry let's go and annoy your father and brothers, I do like making them very angry." Zeke smiled

"Well, they enjoy planning ways of trying to kill you, so I guess you're all going to be happy." I retorted.

"Be nice, you are my-" Zeke was cut off by two very loud howls. Zeke smiled…_evily._ "You two carrying on kissing, I have some other wol-people to deal with, Amelia, I'll come back when you're with your family, I'd prefer to have a fight." And with that Zeke was gone.

Embry turned to face me, he looked absolutely flabbergasted. "Erm, well that was interesting." Embry stated. I smiled at him, and felt his arms wrap around my waist again. I felt my mind going to mush at the thought of kissing Embry again, and as soon as I _did _start kissing Embry again, my mind completely went to mush and all I could about was very adult things I could be doing with Embry.

Our lips parted so we could regain our breath, and Embry diverted his lips on a tour down my jawbone and ended up at a part of my neck just below my ear lobe, where he began sucking. I knew that if I got a lovebite, it would be very hard to hide from my family, but at this moment I wasn't very bothered.

I giggled for no reason, making Embry remove his lips from my neck. His deep brown eyes, bore into mine. "Am I amusing you?" Embry asked, a small smile appeared on his lips. I looked at him innocently, before pecking him on the lips. "Are you going to show me around your house then?" I asked teasingly. Embry grinned broadly before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door, that would open into his house.

Me and Embry ended up on the sofa in his cozy living room. His arm was rested on my shoulder, and my head was rested on his shoulder. We were watching one of his mum's movies, which we had chosen at random. I was fiddling with Embry's fingers absentmindedly.

It was late when Embry's mother returned, she'd got dropped off by a friend, so me and Embry hadn't realised that she had appeared. When Embry's mum appeared in the doorway, she gasped, I screamed and Embry jumped out of his skin. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream." I apologised.

"Don't worry honey, Embry would you like to introduce me to your, your girlfriend?" Embry's mum asked. I have no idea why, but I blushed as soon as Embry's mum called me his girlfriend. "Yeah, sure um, Mum this is Amelia, Amelia this is my mum, Jen."

Jen held out her hand for me to shake it, and I took it lightly and hesitantly and shook it whilst glowing with the blush that had appeared on my cheeks. My phone rang, at that moment and I exited the room before answering it. "Hello." I answered.

"Amelia, please come home. I'm sorry about our little argument sweetheart, but I really can't tell you how ever much I want to." Carlisle blurted out, without greeting me. "Carlisle it's fine, I suppose, I guess I'll somehow find out one day."

"Thank you for your forgiveness sweetheart. I would really prefer it if you left Embry's house now."

"Alice?"

"Yes, Alice notified me. I guess your going to carry on seeing him no matter what I say, so it is…fine for you to…date him." Carlisle seemed to be having difficulty with uttering _fine _and _date_. He was acting very over-protective and dad-like.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled broadly at what I had just said; I'd officially made him my dad. There was a short and awkward silence before Carlisle replied, "That's okay sweetheart, I'll see you later."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye sweetheart."

I put my phone back into my jean pocket and entered the living room again. Embry smiled when I looked at him and Jen looked at me, as if she were analyzing me. "Erm, my dad wants me to go back home now." I told Embry. He nodded, and followed me out the room.

When we got to the garage I fished the car keys that I also had put in my pocket. Embry yet again, backed me against the car, and pushed his face forward so our foreheads were touching. "First of all I need something like an e-mail, or phone number so I can keep in touch with you somehow, second of all you weren't thinking without saying goodbye were you?" Embry asked smiling lightly.

I gave Embry my e-mail and mobile number, before it was getting more urgent that I got home. I noticed a small pool of tears welling up in Embry's eyes. That was before I felt my own tears welling up in my own eyes. "I'll miss you so much." Embry croaked. "Me too." I managed to whisper back.

I twisted my fingers into Embry's hair before pulling his lips onto mine, and as I tasted Embry for what was probably going to be the last time for a long time, I felt both our tears falling down our cheeks, mixing with each other.

I pulled away, and wiped a lone tear from Embry's face before unlocking my car, and getting in. I heard Embry opening the garage door, and I backed my car out of the garage. I only glanced back at Embry once, only confirming he was feeling the same pain as me, but I had to go because if I didn't I would go straight back into Embry's garage, and spend the rest of my life with him.

I was driving along the highway, crying to my heart's content, and I realised that if I didn't pull over to calm myself down slightly, I would almost certainly crash. I leant forward so my head fell forward onto the steering wheel.

I didn't notice that Zeke had appeared on my side of the car. So I screamed when he yanked the door open, and pushed me into the passenger seat. I adjusted myself so that I could analyse what was actually happening. I soon found out that, Zeke was already speeding away.

"ZEKE STOP!" I screamed. Zeke just looked over at me and smiled at me slyly.

"Amelia, honey, I think we should get away for awhile, you know have a catch up on things." Zeke told me.

"Don't honey me. Why are you being so un-zeke-ish?"

"Un-Zeke-ish?"

"Yeah, why are are you not being you? Why aren't you being the Zeke I know and love?"

"The Zeke you know and love, is not here any more. He has gone and dies, and gone to heaven, and has been replaced by this new Zeke, whom you appear not to like."

"You think I would like this new, crazy Zeke, who seems to want to kill me all the time."

"I told you to play along honey, if you believe I'm doing this for my own benefit, then your wrong."

If you're not the Zeke I know and love anymore, then does that mean you don't love me anymore? And who's benefit is it for?"

"It's purely for you benefit, because I still love you honey."

"Why would you be doing this to me if you still love me?"

"Because honey, there are vam-people out there who want you killed, and I need to hide your identity."

"How is this hiding my identity?"

"Amelia it just is okay?"

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME ZEKE, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE AN UNCONDITIONAL, UNDYING LOVE FOR EACH OTHER, AND YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME?" I screamed at him.

Zeke looked at me regretfully before accelerating, and he appeared to have taken me to me house. I looked at him confused. "Remember Amelia, I will always love you, I haven't forgotten what you are, well used to be to me any way, which is why I'm going to tell you to lay off the whole Embry thing, it does revolt me thoroughly."

"Zeke I love him, I think."

"You don't sound so sure honey."

"Well, I obviously love other people more than him, but I know I'm definitely falling for him, Zeke."

"Do you love him as much as you love me?"

"That's unfair to ask."  
"I don't care what you think, I always know what's best for you, and what isn't. Being around Embry definitely fits into the latter category."

"You don't run my life!"  
"No you're right. Your very angry father does, which is why you are getting out of this car before I rip you throat out, just to annoy him."

I screamed in shock before hurtling myself out of the car, and towards my house. I ran past Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Behind them was Esme, who was waiting for me, and I crashed into her. She wrapped her arms around me and walked me into the house, and to my room, where she lay down beside me, and comforted me until my sobs became more feeble, and eventually they died out.

*

Me and Esme, just lay on my bed for a long time. I decided that since I was calling Carlisle, Dad, that I should start calling Esme, Mum. "Mum, where's Edward?" I croaked.

"Well, um, he's gone to visit some friends. I suppose I should tell you that your father lied to you when he said little fainting spell, you were actually out for a day, and you missed school."

"Seriously?"  
"Yes, seriously sweetheart."

"Oh ok."

"Do you want some food?"

"Can I have a Granola bar?"

"Yes, do you want a drink?"

"Water please." I croaked.

Esme smiled lightly and whipped off to get me a granola bar, and a glass of water. I lay on the bed, thinking about what Zeke had said. He'd wanted to rip my throat out, just to annoy Carlisle. I heard faint whispers of wind, and before I knew it, Jasper and Emmett had appeared in my room, and were growling deeply, checking the room rapidly.

They found nothing. I knew they were looking for Zeke. That meant he'd run away, and the sudden realisation that I would not know when I was going to see him again, or what he would want to do to me, or if he still loved me or wanted to kill me, made me cry a fresh load of tears, and choke out a fresh load of sobs.

Emmett and Jasper stopped their searches. They looked at each other with worried glances before, they both sat themselves either side of me, not knowing what to do next. "Baby sister, don't cry. He's not going to hurt you anymore." Emmett soothed. Esme had returned, and she looked just as worried as Emmett and Jasper.

I namages to sob out the words, 'He wanted to rip my throat out.' before I felt Emmett's huge hands stroking my hair, comforting me. "Amelia, your granola bar and water's on the side here." Esme notified me and I knew she was gesturing for Jasper and Emmett to leave. Jasper and Emmett got up to leave, when I reached out for Emmett's hand. "Don't leave me." I cried at him. I could see the hesitance in Emmett's eyes, but he sat back down, and lay with me until I fell asleep.

*

I went to school the next day. I wasn't in the mood for a dress, so I just thrust the lilac dress that Alice had picked out for me back into her arms. She looked at me with annoyance, before rifling through the rest of my clothes, before she settled, on a pair of jeans, a white blouse, a black vest sweater and black shiny dolly shoes.

Emmett and Rosalie travelled in the same car as me on the way to school. I got out and noticed that all eyes were not on me. I looked around for Gabriella, who I was smart enough to still talk to slightly. I found her standing next to her silver BMW and walked over to her cautiously. "Hey Gabriella." I said as cheerfully as possible.

"How many times Amelia? It Gabi." Gabriella corrected me.  
"Right. Hey Gabi."  
"Hey Amelia. What's up?"

"Um, I was a little ill yesterday, so that's why I wasn't here. I was wondering if anything happened yesterday, that I might have missed."

Gabi looked at me, like she had the biggest gossip in the world to tell, me, and that she was very grateful I had even asked her to tell me. "There's a new girl, _everyone's _talking about her." Gabi squealed excitedly. I had no idea what she was even excited about, but I still played along, hoping I would catch more gossip.

"Really why?" I asked like I was more interested than I actually was.

"She's the chief of police's daughter, and no-one really knows why she's just suddenly showed up. Some people say her mum died in a car crash."

"That's probably just a silly little rumour Gabi. What's her name anyway?" Gabi seemed slightly hurt, that I had dismissed the claims of this new girl's mother dying in a car crash but she answered me anyway; "She's called Isabella Swan."


	8. Injury

_Hello :P_

_I've started a new fanfiction called Consequences btw, for all you Sam and Emily fans, plus Embry fans out there… A LOT of it features the wolfpack, so if your more team cullen then you are team Quileute you will have to wait a while before the cullens are featured, so this may not be the fanfiction for you._

_NOW I KNOW SOME OF THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE, BUT, __**AND I EMPAHASIZE THE WORD BUT,**__ IT WILL ALL BE CLEARED UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER… _

_Lizzy xxx_

_*_

_"There's a new girl, __everyone's __talking about her." Gabi squealed excitedly. I had no idea what she was even excited about, but I still played along, hoping I would catch more gossip._

_"Really why?" I asked like I was more interested than I actually was._

_"She's the chief of police's daughter, and no-one really knows why she's just suddenly showed up. Some people say her mum died in a car crash."_

_"That's probably just a silly little rumour Gabi. What's her name anyway?" Gabi seemed slightly hurt, that I had dismissed the claims of this new girl's mother dying in a car crash but she answered me anyway; "She's called Isabella Swan."_

Chief Swan had a daughter? Perhaps he'd be a bit more cheerful. "Do you know what year she's in?" I asked, my curiosity slowly creeping forward in my mind. The lesson bell rung to alert me and Gabi that we needed to get to Biology. During our battle through the overflowing corridors, Gabi shouted her answer to my earlier question; "She's in the same year as Alice and Edward."

No matter how much I told myself to shake off the feeling that Bella had something to do with Edward's abrupt departure to his friends. I almost fell into Biology, but luckily I picked myself up before anyone could see me.

*

Edward had returned. Then _she_ appeared a few weeks later. Then _she _endangered not only herself, but me AND my family because we were all suddenly forced to protect her after some freaky vampire dude wanted her as his next prey.

I still didn't understand why I had to attend _her_ birthday party. I stood next to Jasper, which was not as awkward as I thought it would be, as I waited for Alice's final decorating issues to be sorted out. After a little bit of flitting and fretting about, Alice went to collect _her._

I didn't even bother to look at what _she_ was wearing, I didn't look at what her presents were until I felt Jasper fly away from me. I snapped my head towards the growling I could hear in front of me, and all of a sudden, Jasper was flying towards me at lightning speed. I had no chance to move out of the way. Jasper's feet smashed into my face, while the rest of him crashed into the piano.

I went into a daze, and felt the blood dribbling out of my nose and the slight cut in my forehead. I looked around my eyesight clouding slightly, to see Emmett gripping Jasper so tightly, it could easily be perceived that his arms were glued to Jasper's clothes, and Emmett's hands were glued to each other as well.

I noticed that my family were all gazing at one thing; A growling, over-protective Edward, and shy-looking, worried _Bella, _ugh, it annoyed me to even say her name, but for a moment I was genuinely scared for her because at that moment, I saw the blood pulsing out of her arm.

Dad was sorting the situation out immediately, he instructed everyone to leave. Jasper and Emmett were first to leave. Jasper was still struggling slightly, but his eyes fell onto me and the struggling stopped. I figured everyone was looking at me, apart from Dad, Edward and _Bella._

Emmett took Jasper out quickly after that. Mum and Rosalie left, pinching their noses, so the scent of blood could not creep up their nostrils and turn them into outrageously, blood-thirsty vampires. Alice left too, she seemed distraught about the whole situation. I suppose I would have been to, if Embry had just tried to kill Gabi, but he hadn't so I wasn't as moved by the situation, as I should have been.

I felt my legs buckle and I fell to the floor, and then was violently sick in the fortunately empty plant pot next to the newly destroyed piano. I had a feeling that Edward was the person who walked past hurriedly. I think Dad was sorting out _Bella_, before me so she could be taken home, so I waited patiently for Dad to return for me.

It felt like forever until I felt my fathers comforting hands start rubbing gentle circles on my back. I still felt very ill, and for however long I had been waiting I had been ill several times. I still was, and was beginning to get worried.

"Sweetheart, just have a little drink of water for me." Dad told me gently. Since I had been on all fours, hanging my head over an unlucky plant pot, I flopped back down into a sitting position. I looked at Dad, who's beautiful golden eyes bored into mine, searching for an emotion other than pain.

He lifted a glass of water to my mouth, and I drunk it carelessly, not caring about the water dribbling down my chin. Dad took the glass away from my mouth, and then I felt him wiping my mouth with a tissue, before he turned my head to the side, so he could asses my head injury.

The cut on the side of my head, had stopped bleeding, and the blood had now dried on my skin. "Let's go and get this sorted out, sweetheart." Dad said quietly. I looked at him to let him know I agreed. I could start to see star like masses start to form before my eyes, then I felt an overwhelming sense of dizziness.

I clutch my head and groan, which alerted my father to my worsening condition. He resorted to carrying me into his office. Dad gently put me down in his big leather chair and I adjusted myself so I was in a more comfortable position. Dad then started gently tending to my cut.

He didn't think it was worth being stitched up, so instead a plaster was stuck on it, and the dried blood from my nose and the cut, was quickly cleaned off. I felt my head getting better slightly but the nausea was still there. I hadn't vomited on over 3 hours which was good, not only for me, but the house and the furniture as well.

My head was still spinning. So Dad carried me, yet again, to my room, where I very reluctantly let him help me get changed into my vest top and shorts. As soon as I was in my nightclothes, I flopped back down into my bed, and fell asleep amazingly quickly.

I didn't do much for the next week. I stayed in my bed, under the instruction of my father, and was waited on by my mother and sisters. Edward didn't come and visit me much, he stayed in his own room, playing his classical music cd's very loudly, and if he wasn't listening to classical piano, he was playing it. Jasper stayed with me throughout the whole week, I was confined to my room.

He didn't hold my hand or comfort me though. He sat in the corner of the room, all the time, mainly just watching me very carefully, this, at first, put on edge slightly, but Jasper's unusual power stopped any ill-feelings towards him and replaced them with calm, relaxing ones.

I didn't get to see Embry or even talk to him in that week, although I knew my Dad had explained to him that I had taken a bad fall and wasn't allowed out of the house, or to be crowded by anyone. I missed Embry so much, and I missed my girly chats with Gabi, who I had got very attached to over the summer, when I was trying to spend as little time as possible away from _Bella._

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen or heard anything of Bella for the week I was ill. I was trying very hard not to ask questions, but as soon as I noticed Edward's mood switched from depressed, to frantically-searching-for-some-sort-of-hope-in-a-hopeless-world kind of mood, I knew something was up. Asking my family about it was probably the worst thing I had ever done in my life.


	9. Goodbyes

_I hope you liked last chapter btw, apart from the odd spelling mistake, which I will sort out when I can be bothered to, I think it was quite a good chapter._

_Are you benefiting from the air space stand-still? I mean I know this volcano is like being a bit of a pain in the bum to people who want to go on holiday BUT for the people like me who live in a place where quite a few planes fly over then it is pure BLISS. There are no clouds in the sky, there are no planes in the sky or those weird white cloud like things from planes as well (I forget what they're called) in the sky, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, it's WONDERFUL. All because the whole of Britain's airports are closed until they are sure this volcanic ash has gone away. _

_LizzyCullen1995 xxx_

I got out of bed and walked into the lounge. I saw my family gathered round having a heated discussion about something, before they all turned to look at me. I looked at them, they looked at me, every single one of their eyes was watching me carefully. I watched them carefully as well. I knew something was up. Something was wrong with my family, and I really didn't care if I hurt any of their feelings, I just wanted some actual answers for once.

I opened my mouth to ask what they were up to when my eyes fell onto the small pile of _luggage._ They had _luggage. _I counted the bags. One dark blue suitcase for Dad. One dark purple case for Mum. One green suitcase for Emmett. One orange suitcase for Rose. One red suitcase for Jasper. One pink suitcase for Alice and one black suitcase for Edward.

It took no more than half a second for me to figure out who wasn't invited on their little holiday. I was the only one that was not informed about their abrupt and mysterious departure. The words that were about to spill out of my mouth a run freely around the room until they met everyone's ears, scrambled back down my throat cowardly.

I choked on my retreating words and stood in front of my family, mouth wide open, willing for myself to say something, to stop them from whatever they were doing. _To stop them from leaving me behind._

_No. They're not leaving me behind. They can't be._ I told myself shakily, trying to fight of the depression and despair attacking my body from every angle, trying to conquer me and claim me as their own, but I was not going to give up a fight, until I knew there was no possible way I could win.

_They've_ _just forgotten about you. They've just not brought your suitcase out, because they haven't packed it, because they want you to pack your own things._ I told myself over and over again.

"What is this?" I whispered, so lightly. I knew my family could only just hear my voice, even with their enhanced hearing abilities.

"We need to leave, to protect Bella and you." Edward told me. His voice was a hoarse whisper. It was nothing compared to his beautiful, magically wonderful, mesmerising musical voice that I was so used to hearing.

"Why would you need to protect me?" I asked, tears starting to pool at the bottom of my eyes.

"Because of me Amelia. I am a monster. We are all monsters, we can't hide from that, and we can't hurt you or Bella, we simply can't." Jasper told me. I looked at him, and saw the highest level of regret and sadness I think I had ever come across, until my eyes met Dad's, and for the first time in my life, I think I thought Dad was dying, dying slowly, painfully and unwillingly.

"But you can't…you can't leave _me…_I'm _your_ family…you can't…you can't just…you can't just go." I stuttered, trying to kid myself and my family that this wasn't happening, that they weren't doing this to me. They weren't about to break me in two. They wouldn't have the heart to do it (metaphorically speaking) and I knew for a fact they wouldn't do it to their own family, their own daughter and sister.

"Sweetheart…I….I-I d-don't….I wi-wish th-that…If-if I-I had my-my own wa-way this wouldn't be-be happe-happening." Dad sobbed. He was crying in his own special way. It was then that I realised I was crying heavily to and I stopped myself immediately, not wanting to upset Dad any further.

"Think of yourself of lucky, you got a whole week more with us because of your stupid concussion, I on the other hand had to tell Bella she would never see me again last week, while you were resting your pretty little head in your bedroom." Edward snapped at me cruelly before stalking past me and out of the house, probably forever.

I stood in the same spot, in the exactly the same position, not moving and inch, thinking about what to do next, while trying to blink back rapidly approaching tears. I looked at Jasper. He seemed to be so desperate to leave, but so desperate to stay. He was so thirsty for my blood yet, he didn't want a sip of it. He was so relaxed, yet so stressed at the same time. He was like a living oxymoron.

We stood silently. The seven Cullen's left in the house, were silent, not moving, not making a sound. I looked around at them all, until my eyes landed on Jasper again. "I was in your room, to try and start controlling my thirst for your blood." Jasper told me, he diverted our eyes contact quickly, and started a staring contest with his feet.

"So if you managed to do that, then why do you need to leave?" I asked, as a glimmer of hope mixed itself into my already very complex emotions.

"It didn't work very well, I thirst for you blood as much as before." Jasper told me regretfully "But I still love you, you are still my little sister, and I want to be able to retain some sort of friendship and relationship with you, so please call me whenever you feel necessary." Jasper told me before smiling one of those 'I don't want to smile, but perhaps if I do it will make everything better' smiles before looking at Alice expectantly.

I did the same, and then she went to grab her suitcase, with Jasper doing the same. I thought she was going to go straight past me without saying goodbye just like Edward had, but she didn't. She stopped right in front of me, and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of my face before pulling me into a tight embrace. "I love you Amelia." She whispered before blurring away from me, along with Jasper, forever.

I stood in the same spot, in exactly the same position, not moving an inch, thinking about what to do next, while trying to blink back as many falling tears as possible. I stared at Emmett and Rose. I knew they were next to leave me forever. I knew they were next to destroy me. Rose looked at me in a way I'd yet to witness, until now that is. She was looking at me with _regret _and _love_ and _despair_. She looked at me like this for such a long time, waiting for herself to think of something to say, to soften the blow of the turmoil she was about to bring upon me.

We stood silently. The five Cullen's left in the house, were silent, not moving, not making a sound. "Amelia, I love you, I love you so much. Call me everyday, and stay safe, please. Don't do anything stupid please." Rose blurted. I nodded ever so slightly, letting Rose know I had heard her. I didn't bother to look at her, as I hoped I would be able to erase all memory of my family so I would not go into a great depression. I knew it wouldn't work, but I just hoped that something would happen, something, anything, would happen to bring them all back here.

I felt Rose wrap her arms around me, and pulling me as close as it was physically possible to her cold body. I inhaled her flowery scent, Flower by Kenzo was by far her favourite perfume, and I was almost certain that was what she was wearing. I closed my eyes, and pressed my eyelids together tightly.

I decided that perhaps I could remember something about them, something apart from their face. I let the minutes tick by, at their horribly, sluggish pace, knowing that very soon I would be saying goodbye to Emmett, Mum and-and…I couldn't even think about saying goodbye to…Dad, I couldn't. I was afraid that if I did, my heart would actually break in two. I was afraid that I would die right then and there.

Rose loosened her grip around me, very slowly. She then cupped my face in her hands, and looked me straight in the eyes before saying, "I can't think of another person I will miss more." My automatic reaction would have been to say, 'What about Emmett, Rose?' but I didn't have the energy anymore to say anymore, to do anymore. Rose knew exactly what I would have said, and answered my unspoken question by telling with a small smile; "I don't have the rest of eternity with you."

That was when Emmett stepped in, making Rose step to the side. I was not looking forward to this goodbye. I was dreading it almost as much as…as Dad's. Emmett's cold and muscly arms wrapped themselves around my upper body. I rested my head on his chest, wanting so badly for Emmett to jump back say 'Only joking baby sis, we're actually taking you on a trip to paradise for the rest of forever.' And then pull me into his jokey bear hugs, and all of it to be over and done with.

That wasn't going to happen though. Nothing like that was going to happen, that was remotely similar was about to happen. I wasn't even going to get a jokey bear hug from Emmett. I was getting one of those hugs from Emmet, one of those horribly depressing, caring big brother hugs that only meant that something horrible was happening. Something horrible WAS happening, something diabolically awful was happening to _me._

Emmett's lips pressed themselves to the top of my head after 10 minutes, letting me know he had to go, and…and they _did._ Emmett and Rose…just _left. _They left me alone. They left me unprotected, unloved, unstable. All because of _her. _All because of _Bella._

I stood in the same spot, in exactly the same position, not moving an inch, thinking about what to do next, while trying to suppress loud and emotional sobs. I'd given up on trying to stop myself from crying a river, maybe a sea, maybe an ocean. I knew I'd lose. I knew I was already losing the battle, and what's the point in even _trying_ to win a battle I am already hopelessly losing?

We all stood silently. The 3 Cullen's left in the house, were silent, not moving, not making a sound. I noticed Mum fumbling with something in her hand. It was a picture frame. No, she wouldn't do what she was about to do. She wasn't about to give me a picture of the _family._ "I hope you will always remember us, like we will you." Mum told me while walking towards me slowly. She handed me the photo frame.

I looked at the picture encased inside of it. The picture was of me, Mum and Dad. I'd taken that during the summer, when we'd all gone to Alaska for a week. I hugged it close to my body before Mum hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I knew what was about to happen next.

I knew the most awful goodbye, that I would ever have to say, ever have to give to someone was next. I couldn't wait for it to pass over my head. I couldn't dodge it. I couldn't say something to scare it away. Instead I was standing in front of the person who I held closest to my heart. The person who held me closest to their heart. The person I could never stop loving, even if I wanted to. I was standing in front of Dad.

I looked at him, he looked at me, and then he ran forward almost, enveloping me in his arms, and stood there with me, putting up of with my loud and emotional sobs that were bouncing off the walls, echoing round the whole house. I stood there with him, putting up with his loud, tearless sobs as well, not wanting for him to ever let me go, not wanting him to ever leave me, to ever tell me he was leaving, to ever think about leaving me ever again.

If this is how we would have to stay, crying and sobbing, if this was the only way I could keep him, I would stay like this forever. I would stand in the Antarctic like this, crying and sobbing in my father's arms for the rest of forever, if it meant I could keep him, but I couldn't keep him.

10 minutes went by. 20 minutes went by. 30 minutes went by. 40 minutes went by before Dad pulled away and kissed me lightly on the forehead. He placed his hand Esme's before whispering, 'I love you, sweetheart.' and blurring away. It only took 3 seconds after that for me to break into an uncontrollable fit of tears.

10 seconds went by.

20 seconds went by.

30 seconds went by.

40 seconds went by before the picture frame in my hands fell to the floor, smashing to pieces, along with what was left of my heart.


	10. Hellos

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I needed some Amelia and Zeke action, and there wasn't many directions I could go with this so yeah… enjoy the shortness, I will make it up in the next chapter._

_**I'm gonna be mean and say that I need 20 review before I upload the next chapter, just to see if it works, and I know people are actually enjoying my story.**_

_LizzyCullen1995_

After I had crumbled to the floor in a raging fit of tears, I didn't do _anything._ I just sat in the same spot where I had fallen, and cried.

And cried.

And cried.

And cried.

And cried.

And cried.

I just sat there and cried, for hours on end, not wanting to move, not wanting to live, not wanting to even _exist. _I was fine with just sitting there, not doing anything, so I was not only scared, but a little annoyed when Zeke appeared, and gently picked me up.

I threw myself out of his arms, and used a colourful vocabulary to describe my feelings for him at that moment. Then I told him I hated him. That was the most horrible thing I've ever said to anyone. How could I say that to Zeke?

I watched Zeke's face change from concern to hurt in a milli-second, and he looked at me with his blood-red eyes, and nodded before turning to walk away. I have NEVER in a million years had such a quick reaction. "ZEKE WAIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping he wasn't going to leave me to.

Zeke turned to face me, looking at me with the same hurt in his eyes as before. "Please, Please Zeke. Please don't leave me like the rest of them, please, I don't want to be on my own." I sobbed. My tears clouded up my vision, making it harder for me to figure out if Zeke was truly leaving me.

I held my breath waiting for some sign I was alone again. I exhaled in relief, when I felt the comforting cold hands of Zeke snake themselves around me and carry me to the sofa, where I sat on his lap, clutching a handful of his t-shirt tightly in my hands. Zeke didn't say a word, he just sat there with me, gently stroking my hair, holding my other hand lightly.

I knew I wanted answers to a few questions, but I was afraid that if I did, he would get up and give a stupid excuse for leaving as well, before he actually did. "Zeke?" I croaked quietly.

"Yes, honey?" He said ever so gently, he seemed he was actually trying to be nice for once.

"Where did you go?" I asked, in the same quiet voice.

"Italy." Zeke replied shortly.

"Why Italy?"

"Why would a vampire have any need to go to Italy Amelia?"

"The Volturi."

"Ah, so you remember some of my 'beliefs'?"

"They were the last memories I had of you Zeke, I kind of had to keep them."

"I know, honey and I'm sorry but I had to _try_ and tell you, if I hadn't I don't –" Zeke was cut off by me suddenly jumping in and cutting off his words, to shout my epiphany at him.

"Zeke, you were a vampire before."

"Yes, I was."

"So why didn't you tell me? Why go and fake your own death?"

"Amelia, I have already told you people are out there to get you. That is why I didn't tell you in the first place, I knew someone would want to kill you if I did, but they've found out about all my story-telling, and now they DO want to kill you, and I faked my own death, because I thought that way you wouldn't want to know me, or remember me, or something along those lines, so you'd just forget all about me, and we'd never have the problem of some psycho's wanting to kill you in the first place."

That meant that Zeke was already a vampire before he 'died', which is why he used to tell me stories about them, to try and get me to figure it out for myself, then when I didn't, he faked his death and now he's back trying to make it look like he hates me so I won't get killed.

I kissed Zeke on the cheek and buried my face in his hair, hoping it would smell the same way as it did before he 'died'. He had on odd smell, a mix of tobacco, breath mints and an indescribable sweet smell, much like that of my…_family's. _

"Since when did you smoke?" I asked, hoping he didn't actually smoke.

""I don't, it's um…the people I hang around with."

"What _people_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I need money…"

"You don't like…strip or something do you?"

"No…I spend most of my time travelling around casinos…" Zeke looked at me for reassurance. I just raised an eyebrow and sighed.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just cherishing the moment we had with each other. "Amelia, I think you should go and live with Gabi, you know for the moment." Zeke whispered in my ear. I clutched onto his t-shirt tighter, not wanting him to let me go. "I'll call you everyday, at least twice." Zeke smiled at me, and before I knew it, there was a small congregation of suitcases in front of us.

I looked at Zeke expectantly. He knew I wanted him to tell me what his special power was, what he could do that was so amazing. "Amelia, it would spoil the mystery." Zeke laughed before standing up and resting down onto my feet.

"Let's get to Gabi's." Zeke said, as he held out a hand towards me.

"Zeke, I can't just turn up you know, I have to warn her first." I told him.

"I sorted that out before I came here." Zeke told me, his eyes urging me to come along with him.

"_How _did you sort it out?" I asked, my eyes narrowing once again.

"I went to her house, told her that I knew you very well, and knew that your family were going on some big travelling experience round the world, and you'd refused to go, and I was concerned about you, living on your own, and suggested that you go and live with her, she jumped at the chance, and told me, to tell you that you should come round immediately." Zeke explained with such calm, that I instantly believed him.

"Now come on." Zeke laughed, as he pulled me towards the doors. I noticed that we were being _followed _by the suitcases. I mean they were actually rolling along behind us.

"Zeke, seriously you need to tell me what you freaky power is." I said to Zeke as calm as possible, trying to hide my wariness better.

"If I tell you, you must not ever ask me anything ever again, about vampires, about who's out to get you, about anything to do with me _ever again._" Zeke told me. He was looking straight ahead of him, and as we got to the front door and headed down the steps, I started to wander if one question was worth thousands of others.

I decided I would keep my mouth shut for the time being. I sat in the car quietly, waiting patiently as Zeke zoomed towards Gabi's house. I knew he was thinking exactly the same as me; _Why do I have to say Goodbye?_ I was saying goodbye to yet another person I loved.

God really hated me. It was sort of obvious the way I was always being punished. You know the whole step-dad beating the crap out of me, the whole attack thing, the whole _Bella _thing, the whole my family leaving me thing, the whole Zeke thing. It was just God's way of letting me know that I was not liked.

Through my thinking, Zeke had drove us to Gabi's house. I looked at Zeke he looked at me. We leaned in to hug each other, gripping the other ones clothing tightly, not wanting to let go, but unfortunately we had to. Zeke kissed the side of my head quickly before ushering me out of the car.

I then noticed that we had travelled down in my car, Zeke obviously wanting me to keep it where I was living. Me and Zeke continued to look at each other, wishing that this didn't have to happen. "I love you Amelia." Zeke whispered.

"I love you too Zeke." I answered back, but before he could hear my reply, Zeke had already disappeared into the darkness.


	11. Victoria

_Hello! It's been ages but it's finally here, the next chapter is finally here! I feel so good about this it isn't even funny. _

_I have a confession to make…I am IN LOVE with The Vampire Diaries as much as I am in love with Twilight so you know sorry if I go off about the vampire diaries…if you haven't watched it…go watch it on tv shack…it's AMAZING…_

_Anyways I love you guys for being patient with me…_

_Much love…_

_LizzyCullen1995 xxx_

"Embry." I choked out.

"Amelia." He answered sharply.

"Help me." I cried.

"Why should I?" What had I done wrong? All I could have possibly done was calling him for 2 weeks, but _he_ hadn't replied.

"Because I need help."

"Why do I even need to bother?" He was breaking my heart. Why was he doing this? What had I done wrong?

"Because they've been killed…they've all been killed."

"Who have all been killed?"

"Gabi and her parents…they're all dead." It was the most horrible thing I had ever come across in my life. I knew what had happened, I knew how they had been killed the only thing I wasn't sure of now is who had killed them.

"The police are the people that will be able to help you, not me."

"Embry what have I done wrong?"

"It's not you that's done anything wrong its-"

"Seriously? You're giving me the it's not you it's me speech? On the phone? To break up with me? When I have just discovered my best friend and her parents dead?" I spat down the phone, how he could be so insensitive was beyond me.

"I know, but it really is…we…can't…we can't be together anymore Amelia." _No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. HOW COULD YOU EMBRY AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, AND I WON'T. I'M GETTING YOU BACK EMBRY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT._  
"Oh ok." I whispered.

"You're fine with it?" Embry sounded…_surprised._  
"Yes I'm absolutely fine." _Liar. _I told myself.

"Good."

"I guess that this means you don't care about something else as well."

"What's that?"  
"That I'm pregnant." _Well, you're not Amelia. You haven't been all the way with Embry…yet and you haven't been and screwed anyone else have you? No you haven't so why lie? Why lie Amelia? Because I want Embry back, I want him back now._

"You're lying."

"Yes, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"You're not fine with it are you?"  
"Not really, but that doesn't matter to you."

"Well I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"I won-"

I was cut off by an almighty crash which was then followed by eerily slow footsteps. I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping to alert anyone nearby. I scrambled to the corner of the room, and then realised that I'd stupidly left my phone where I had been sitting. Just as I was about to crawl back over to my phone, a cloaked figure stepped into the doorway menacingly, stopping me in my tracks.

"Amelia? Amelia, can you hear me?" I heard Embry's faint whisper. My instinct was to go and get my phone, but as soon as I went to get my phone, she stopped me in my tracks…again. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Amelia Donald."

"H-H-How do you-you know m-my n-name?" I stuttered.

"Oh me and Zeke go way back, well actually just under 3 years."

That was when I realised that I was up against a vampire. No way was I getting out of this house alive. "Amelia? Who's there with you? Are you hurt?" Embry's faint whisper called again. The cloaked figure moved towards my phone and grabbed it quickly. "I wouldn't try to help her, if any of you and your little dog family come to try and help her, I will kill her." I noticed the voice was a vaguely familiar, woman's.

What woman could it be? Who could it be? Where did I recognise that voice from? The strange, cloaked woman shot towards me after crushing my phone with her hand in one single movement.

Her hand slapped across my face. I whimpered _wimpishly_, and the woman laughed darkly. She grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet. "Since you're notunder any protection from the wolves or the Cullen's then I guess I'll have to settle with killing you." She told me nonchalantly.

"Who were you supposed to be killing?" I asked, trying to keep whoever it may be who wanted to kill me, trying to kill me.

"Bella Swan, but she's got a whole gang of mutts protecting her, whereas, you don't." The grey cloak that was covering the woman's head was suddenly pushed off by her slender, pale-white hand.

I knew who she was now. Victoria. How she even found me I don't know, all I remember about her, was the baseball game, where her mate James had decided he was going to kill Bella, and my family killed him instead.

She smiled at me wickedly before producing a can of petrol out of no where. I suddenly felt very sick indeed. Victoria threw me to the ground, and I slammed my head, unintentionally, against the floor making me feel dizzy.

I felt the petrol pour over me messily, and unfortunately for me, some petrol trickled into my mouth making me choke and splutter. "Goodbye, Amelia Donald."

"Wait." I whispered hoarsely. Victoria sighed impatiently.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"How do you know my _old_ name?"

"James and Zeke used to know each other, and then Zeke had a- actually, I'm not supposed to tell you that. Anyways, it doesn't actually matter…does it?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

Just at that moment I heard the familiar sounds of wolves howling. "I don't believe it." Victoria mumbled. "I'll be back to deal with you later." She hissed before leaving the room. I sobbed to my hearts content from then on.

I waited for Victoria to return for so long. It was 7 o'clock when she returned, I heard the crunching sound her feet made when they trod on the broken glass from before. I braced myself for her to attack but she didn't. Instead Embry shouted my name, and I felt him drop to his knees next to me. "Amelia? Amelia, how badly are you hurt. Oh god Amelia, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier, please forgive me, I don't know what I was thinking when I said we shouldn't be together. Please, Amelia forgive me."

"Embry please could you just help me?" I cried.

"Yes, I'll do anything for you." Embry whispered as he gathered me into his arms, and carried me out of the house. "Embry get her back to yours immediately, I'll come up to see her later." A man told Embry softly. My eyes were closed without my permission, which was a bad sign.

I noticed on the way to Embry's house that Embry was topless. I also noticed that Embry's body heat was WAY to…hot. I felt Embry kick his front door open and take me up the stairs.

"Amelia, open your eyes." Embry instructed calmly. I groaned. "Please Amelia, please just open your eyes and look at me." Embry pleaded with me. I tried so hard to open my eyes. I really did, all I could manage was opening my eyes into a paper-thin slit. "Almost, come on Amelia, try one more time…" Embry encouraged.

The force I used to open my eyes fully, was immencely strong. But I was so glad I did, because I was greeted with Embry's gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes. "Oh god…oh god Amelia, I love you." Embry blurted. Wow. Seriously did he just say that? I knew we'd said it once or twice before but, this ust seemed to mean something so much more intense, itjust seemed more meaningful than anything I had eve heard before.

"Embry, I love you to." I whispered to him before reaching my petrol-coated hand up to his face, but Embry's hand caught it before it could get to it's destination.

"Let's get you washed first." Embry smiled. I nodded, but in doing so, I made my head feel even worse than it did before and for the umpteenth time, I blacked out.


	12. Curiosity

_Hey guys I had to upload this, it was a need. Anyways just to let you know it's 2 chapters until the last chapter of New Moon, and then a few more chapters until we find out HOW Zeke and Amelia know each other…_

_**I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? How do you think Zeke and Amelia know each other, it'd be really cool to hear what you think. It would also be really nice to actually get some reviews.**_

_Also if there's grammar and spelling mistakes it's because I didn't really check it over I just wanted to share it with you guys._

_LizzyCullen1995. xxx_

When I woke up, I just felt tired and not at all ill. I opened my eyes, and I was greeted with Embry's face. He was lying on his bed, right next to me, with his hand gently holding mine. I noticed that I was dressed in one of Embry's t-shirts, and also that I didn't smell of petrol anymore.

"Embry." I whispered. "Embry, you're really here."

"I know, and I'll always be here, no matter what we are to each other, even if you hated me Amelia, I would always be here."

"What are you on about Embry?"

"I'm not really the person to ask, that's why I need to call Sam right now."

"Sam Uley? As in big, tall, and scary Sam Uley, who you, Jacob and Quil all used to be scared of? The guy that you said 'freaked you out'? The guy that you said was a bully and a gang leader? The guy that you said was a-"

"Ok, I get it Amelia, I hated him but I don't anymore ok?" Embry snapped. I was slightly taken aback by this, and the room fell into a very tense silence.

"Oh god, Amelia…I'm so sorry…I-I don't know what came over me, I-I really am sorry." Embry babbled. My eyes told him that he really needed to hurry up with the whole explaining thing because I was getting very impatient waiting for some very important answers.

After Embry had rushed down the stairs to call Sam, rushed back up the stairs, then rushed back down the stairs to get me a drink of water and a granola bar AND answer the door for Sam and apparently some other people, And rushed back up the stairs to help me sit up, I felt absolutely positively ok.

Then I felt completely nervous when Sam, who I realised was one of the angry Quileute boys on the beach from the day that I first met Embry, the quiet boy from the beach on the day I first met Embry, and another rather tall an muscly boy entered Embry's room and sat themselves down on the floor, ALL facing me.

Embry sat down next to me, and held my hand, reassuring me everything was fine. Then I almost exploded with rage. HOW…HOW COULD I NOT HAVE NOTICED IT BEFORE? I screamed at myself. "Embry." I growled lowly. He looked at me with a worried expression. _Oh, you're gonna have a reason to be worried in a minute, mate. _I mumbled at him in my thoughts. "How DARE you cut your hair."

"Amelia, please…it'll be explained."

"AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH A TATOO ON YOUR ARM?" I exclaimed

"Amelia, listen to me and I will be able to tell you everything you need to know, and also we need you to answer a few questions of our own." Sam told me. He spoke with such authority that, I couldn't do anything but agree with what he had just said.

"First of all, who are the other two?" I asked pointing at the two boys whose names I didn't know. "This is Paul and Jared." Sam told me. Jared and Paul nodded their heads when they were introduced and I forced a smile. "And why does my boyfriend have a tattoo on his arm and why has he cut his hair?" I asked angrily.

"The tattoo is the symbol of our tribe, and the hair is just for our own convenience." Sam told me with slight hesitation.

"The Quileute tribe?" I asked, I appeared to be curious, and I suppose I was but I didn't want them thinking that I was. "Yes." Embry whispered.

"And why would cutting you hair off be convenient to you?"

Embry, Paul and Jared all looked at Sam waiting for him to answer, I think anyways. "Amelia, we are…werewolves, well we're not in a way, but ust for the moment let's say we're werewolves." Sam told me gently. Then I just burst out into howls of laughter.

"Amelia, honey, Sam's telling the truth." Embry told me, this ended my cackles immediately. "Are you sure?" I asked They all nodded. I couldn't handle this. They were mythical creatures. They were going to leave me when it suited them just like every other mythical creature there was out there…just like my…family. So for some unknown reason to myself I climbed out of Embry's bed quickly, releasing my hand from Embry's in an instant.

I knew I was in Embry's t-shirt and bowers but to be honest, I needed to get out of there before they could hurt me as well. I flung the door open and was greeted with Zeke. _Remember to play along sweetheart. _Zeke whispered to me inside my head. I looked at him before screaming. Embry and Sam had already started to follow me but now Jared and Paul were at the bottom of the stairs as well.

Zeke grabbed me roughly and pulled me out of the house as I tried to grab onto the door frame but it didn't work and instead I got a nasty splinter in my index finger instead. Then the gravel on the driveway sliced the bottoms of my feet. Zeke dragged me straight to Gabi's house where he opened the door with a key that appeared in his hand out of n where, and then he pulled me through the kitchen and past where Gabi and her parents bodies USED to be laying.

Then through all the little shards of glass, some of which embedded themselves into my foot. Then he dragged me into the garden where we then faced 4 massive wolves. "Look, I just want to take Amelia on a little hike that's all, I'll bring her back as good as new and you can have your little answer and questions session then ok?" Zeke spoke to the wolves as if they were human beings.

The huge black wolf that appeared to be the leader of the pack was pushed aside by a slightly smaller grey wolf, with black spots on it's back. That was when I remembered the vision I had had, so long ago. I remembered Embry with long hair, turning into the Embry with short hair, and then I remembered the Embry with short hair turning into the grey wolf with black spots on it's back, and that was when I realised that this was Embry in his wolf form, along with Sam, Jared and Paul.

They really weren't lying. They really were werewolves. "I'm not gonna hurt her ok? I promise you that I won't, I know Amelia better than any of you so I really won't be even thinking of hurting her." Zeke told the wolves, as a way of persuading them. "What if you join us for the question and answer session?" I asked Zeke. I suppose I was slightly annoyed that he only appeared when he felt like it, and every time he did he had an excuse for hurting me.

Zeke looked at me at the same time the wolves did and they all had the same expressions of confusion on their face. "Well you want to spend time with me don't you Zeke, and I think the pack still has a few more questions so let's all just sit down and talk." I said as I dropped all my weight towards the floor, crossing my legs at the same time.

Zeke agreed and the wolves all seemed to as well. Well at least I thought they did but then they walked off into the woods. Then they all came back in their human form. "So what do you want to know?" I asked them, trying to get it over and done with. "We erm, kind of wanted to know erm, what you knew about Gabi and her erm, parents." Sam told me awkwardly, as he sat down along with the rest of the pack.

This was one of the strangest things I had seen, and I had seen some pretty strange stuff before, like my mum smiling at her mother in-law, and Andy doing the dishes and Zeke making friends. "Well all I know is that I came home, the door was open I walked in, the house was completely silent, I walked into the kitchen and there they were all lying in a row, with half their necks missing." I said as I recalled the horrible moments where I had discovered the bodies.

Sam nodded, he knew it was a vampire and now he had an incentive to kill one, which was probably a plus in his perspective. "Amelia, I hope you won't mind but I'm going to have to burn Gabi's house down. We'll move out most of you stuff before hand and you can say you had an argument with Gabi and were moving out to Embry's or somewhere if anyone asks." Zeke told me. I could tell he was seriously working out how he could manage things.

"So any traits of a wolf or stupid legends that could effect me that I need to know about Sam?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, we're on patrol quite a lot, especially when we know there's a dangerous vampire in town. We have a super high body heat, so don't get worried if Embry has a stupidly high temperature. By the way, we have our hair short so our coats aren't too long. Oh and there's the legend of imprinting." Sam babbled. He was nervous, I could tell that he was hesitant to say something. I could also tell the Zeke and Embry hated each other to the bone as they were sending each other death glares constantly.

Well, Embry had taken me away from Zeke technically, kind of. "What's imprinting?" I asked. Perhaps it was where they had to hunt, or where they 'marked their spot' or something. "Where you see you soul-mate. When you see her you know she's your imprint. You will do anything and everything for her, you will die for her, she is your world and the only reason you exist. You will be anything she needs you to be, because she is your life." Sam told me while grinning stupidly.

"You've imprinted haven't you?" I asked Sam. He nodded. "What's her name?" I asked. I felt stupid asking so many questions. "Emily." Sam gushed.

"Has anyone else imprinted?" I was almost certain Embry hadn't. I didn't know about the others. "Well…Embry has." My heart sank at Sam's words. Embry was just being nice to me, because he felt sorry for me, and it was his job. "Who's Embry's 'imprintee' then?" I asked trying to sound happy, trying to not sound heartbroken.

"**You." Embry whispered. **

The fighting started pretty quickly after that.


	13. Reality

_Okay guys…I know it's been a while BUT I have good reasons. First of all I was on camp…then I had one day on my laptop. Then I just cba to write on the weekend, then all this week I have been writing this and revising for my Science GCSE which is next Wednesday._

_**BTW IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SUNDAY.**__ FEEL FREE TO SEND ME BIRTHDAY WISHES. I'M GOING TO FIFTEEN._

_The birthday wished thing is just a little bet between me and my friend to see who can get the most people to say happy birthday to them so yeah…help me out please…_

_Can you let me know if it is a good idea or not to create a facebook page/group or even a person, just so I can have more interaction with you guys and let you know when stories have been updated etc._

_**THIS INFO IS V.V. IMPORTANT…**_

_**Bold: thoughts.**_

_**Italic: Flashbacks.**_

_**Non-italic: Amelia POV. (I don't know how to put this so that was the best I could come up with…**_

_LOVE YOU GUYS LOADS…_

_LizzyCullen1995_

All I could feel was…excruciating pain. All I could hear was…was…nothing. All I could smell was…nothing. All I could taste was…nothing. All I could see was…the darkness. That's all I could see, darkness, pitch black nothingness. I couldn't even remember why I was like this. I didn't know why I couldn't do anything, and I didn't know why all I could do was feel the most awful pain I've ever experienced in my life and nothing else. There was just nothing there. Absolutely nothing was there. I didn't want this to be happening. I wanted this to stop.

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zeke screamed at Embry. Please don't let this be happening, please, oh please, don't let this be happening. But it was. It really was. Zeke's body flew past me and crashed into Embry, and a minute later they rolled into the woodland. Then there came the sound of tearing, and then growling. Embry had turned into a wolf. _

_I was just sitting where I had been left, just acknowledging every sound and movement. Then I realised that the other members of the pack had run off to. They had run off to help Embry, I knew that. I also knew that Zeke and Embry were trying to kill each other, and that this was my only chance to run away from EVERYTHING. _

_I could run away from Zeke. I could run away from Embry. I could run away from the pack. I could run away from all the things, all the creatures that weren't supposed to be real, and I could just get away from all of that, and have a normal life. I knew where I was going as well…I was going back to Blaine. Tiny little Blaine in Wisconsin. _

_I knew how stupid I looked in Embry's clothes but I knew that the only other place apart from Gabi's house, that had any clothes in it, was my former house where I lived with my former family, in my former life. Since they thought it would be a good idea to just leave me here, pretty much unprotected (A/N: Remind you of a certain film?) and run away and then not show up again, I have decided that they are not worthy of my love, or my trust._

_I figured that out when Victoria tried to kill me. It was their fault that she did it. If they had put up more of a fight when Edward fell in love with Bella, then she wouldn't have been with us on that fateful day when James thought he would eat Bella whole, and if she wasn't there, then Edward wouldn't have ended up killing James, which wouldn't have left Victoria distraught and revenge-seeking, so then she wouldn't have wanted to kill Bella or me._

_So it's their fault that I'm getting hurt. It's their fault that I have no self-confidence in my appearance. It's their fault that Edward is off in another country somewhere, doing nothing and living like a hermit. It's their fault that I'm here now, because if they hadn't left me in the first place then I wouldn't have been living with Gabi, who lives quite near Embry, and then Embry wouldn't have taken me back to his house and then I wouldn't be in this car driving away from myths that I had just discovered were true that day._

**Help. Please help me. Can you please help me? Anyone that can hear me, can you please make this stop? Can anyone hear me? Am I only the one here? Why am I only one here? Why isn't anyone else here? Why am I on my own? I don't want to be on my own, I want to be with other people. I want to be surrounded by lots of people. I want to get out of here.**

'_You can do it.' I told myself as I yanked myself out of my car. I looked at the building before me. I remembered the time when Edward tried to teach me how to play the piano but all he was able to teach me was Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. _

_I remembered the time when me and Emmett had an arm wrestle, and Emmett let me win, after I pretended to start to cry and that I thought I was rubbish at everything. I did tell him after he'd let me win and then he picked me up and spun me around, and started laughing and saying stuff like 'You've learnt well, baby sister.' I wished Emmett was still in that house. I wished everyone was still in that house._

_I had almost walked all the way back to my car after reminiscing about some of my most favourite memories here, when I straightened my dress suddenly, and marched up to the door, lifted the flowerpot outside the front up to get the keys (that was put there after I had misplaced my fifth pair of keys.) and pushed the key in the keyhole._

_I then took a deep breath told myself to grow up and then opened the front door, and walked through the whole house quickly and all the way to my room, without paying attention to any of my surroundings. I grabbed the white summer dress that I had worn on the first day of school and even though it was February, I wasn't really that bothered, so I tugged it on over my head anyway. I slipped on my white dolly-shoes, and picked up the nearest handbag, which happened to be an orange Louis Vuitton bag, picked up my purse that I had asked Zeke to leave here when we had had one of our many conversations on the phone._

_It had about four hundred dollars in it, which I figured was a reasonable amount of money for me to survive on until I got to Wisconsin. After I had shoved my purse into my bag, I rushed out of my room and out of the house, so I wasn't able to see anything that would set me off into a crying fit. All I did notice was the completely empty feeling the house had, but I didn't dwell on that too much, and instead sped onto the highway, and away from Forks, and to what I hoped would be an eternal reality for the rest of my life._

I think I drove all the way to Portland, with one stop. It took me the rest of the day to get there. I think. I can't remember much, everything is just so hazy. I didn't even know why I was there. I didn't even know why I was in so much pain.

_I had checked in at Hotel Monaco, and I had just walked past the Valet that had taken my car round and was on my way to a nice, fulfilling McDonalds. I hadn't had a McDonald's for a while and so I was actually quite looking forward to it._

_I was literally following the scent of the fries to find my way, and it payed off. There across the road from where I was, was a glowing, yellow 'M'. I spent about 5 minutes deciding what to buy and then decided on a medium cheeseburger meal with fries and cola._

_I marvelled at the thought of having junk food, _…Dad…_had been almost completely against the idea, and then when I was with Gabi and her parents, they were all for healthy eating, so I really didn't get a chance to eat any fast food._

_I was walking back to my hotel, McDonald's take-away bag in hand, when somebody grabbed my hair and dragged me into a dingy alleyway. Their hand slipped out of my hair, and this gave me a chance to glance up at my attacker's face. He had dirty blonde hair and he looked as if he hadn't shaven in a few weeks. He had ice blue eyes that sliced into mine the moment we locked eyes. He hit me across the face. Hard. The slap knocked me into a slight daze, but I could make-out my attacker's blurry shape, moving the dumpster that was on the right side of the alleyway, to the entrance of it, and then I knew it was time for him to attack me._

_He stalked over to me and grabbed me so that I was standing up and then he pinned me against the wall. Then my leather jacket was being removed. Then my shoes were yanked off. Then my skirt was pulled off so hard that it ripped slightly. _

_Then my tights. _

_Then my knickers. _

_I knew what was coming next._

**So he raped me. He took my innocence instead of Embry. Oh god, I love Embry, why did I even leave in the first place? I want Embry. I want Embry so bad. And I want Dad, I want my Dad, I want him to come back and to wrap me in his arms and to never let go, I want him to tell me that he's never going to go again. But that's not going to happen, he's never coming back. I feel sleepy now, I think I shall sleep, then maybe this pain will go away.**

_I was at home again. Dad was sitting at the piano while Edward was watching him do nothing. Strange. Mum was skipping around the dining table laughing at nothing and the rest of my brothers and sisters were watching 90210. They never watched 90210, they never really watched the TV._

_I cleared my throat. They all looked at me, their eyes blood red. Licking their lips evilly. Dad got up from the piano and shot towards me, knocking me into a deep sleep. _

"_Wake-up Amelia." Dad instructed. Why should I when he was going to kill me. "Come on baby, wake up for me." Dad told me. "Please." He was crying, Dad was crying. "Please sweetheart, wake up. I love you to much for you to die." Dad loved me. Dad loved me, he hadn't wanted to kill me. And so I did. I woke up. There was Zeke holding my hand looking at me gleefully. "We need to spend more time together, sweetheart. Then we can get back to how we were before."_

What the hell was that? What a weird dream. Seriously, that was the weirdest dream I'd ever had. Then I opened my eyes. I could see, hear, taste, smell again. I could see the blurry wall in front of me. I could hear cars driving by and maybe parking. I could taste a little blood in my mouth. I could smell the trash in the dumpster. I could feel the pain. The pain was so much worse than it was before. It was REALLY, REALLY bad. My head rolled to the side. I noticed that the dumpster had been moved out of the way ever so slightly. I could see a little bit of the road.

Then all of a sudden a car was parked, blocking my sight onto the road through the gap. But then I realised something. I realised something so wonderful that if I could have, I would have jumped up and started screaming for joy.

I knew that car.

It was my dad's car.


	14. Brother

_Hi, It's taken me while to write this, don't ask why, because I don't actually know. But yeah, I hope you enjoy this, becauseI have worked hard on it, and I hope it satisfies you…_

_WHO IS LOOKING FORWARD TO ECLIPSE? I am going to see it Sunday and I cannot wait…_

_I won't keep you, I want you to read the story so I can see if you like it or not which means you NEED TO REVIEW._

_LizzyCullen1995 xxxx_

_**I knew that car.**_

_**It was my Dad's car.**_

I could sense the ever-growing need for my eyes to shut. But my eyes _couldn't_ shut. I wouldn't let them, I pleaded with my eyelids to try and make them stay open, but they were being stubborn and continuously drooped every time I opened my eyes at a lightning quick speed.

I noticed someone get out of the car, but the instant I saw their feet, I knew it wasn't Dad. I then felt less secure and safe the moment that I realised it wasn't Emmett. But as soon as Jasper came to kneel down next to me, his powers relaxed me instantly, and then Jasper put me into a deep sleep.

I woke up, to find myself lying on an incredibly comfortable bed. I remembered Jasper making me go to sleep. How dare he do that to me. How dare he take advantage of my vulnerability. "Amelia?" That was Jasper talking to me.

"Yes?" I said, coolly.

"Would you like a drink of water?"

"No."

"Amelia, I understand that why you're feeling like you are, but I wanted to stop the pain. Plus I thought Carlisle would find it easier to sort out your wounds."

I rolled over to glare at Jasper. "You didn't wake me to see dad?" I said harshly.

"He didn't want you to be woken up, Amelia." Jasper told me. His eyes told me that he was sorry. Then I realised that dad truly didn't want me any more. I was that unimportant to him that he'd not even bothered to get Jasper to wake me up, just to see me. I felt so rejected, that I crumpled into a heap of tears.

I was so surprised by what Jasper did next. He got up from the chair he was sitting next to the bed on and scooped me up into his arms before resting himself back onto the bed, where he sat and rocked me like I was a baby. For some reason I clung to his shirt and cried into his chest.

We sat in silence for a long time.

Jasper was gently stroking my hair, while I was sniffling lightly, god, did I feel like a kid. A little two-year-old kid. "Jasper?" I croaked. "Yes, Amelia?" Jasper answered in the gentlest tone imaginable.

"What is it like to be a vampire?"

Jasper was silent for a while before he started to speak; "You constantly want to kill, to drain the blood of every living thing around you." I tensed up at his words, but he used his power on me again. "Don't worry; do you think if I was like that, that you would still be alive?"

"Maybe." I squeaked.

"Look Amelia, it has taken me a long time to realise it, but I do love you very much, you're my little sister and I COULDN'T kill you."

"Thanks."

"That's ok…anyway, you're eyesight is improved dramatically you can see everything so clearly it is unbelievable, it's like you have permanent telescopes glued to you're eyes, and you hearing is improved as well, you can hear for a few miles, but once you've been around long enough, you learn to try and block it out when you don't want to listen to it. Speed is a definite plus; you can get to or get away from anything without difficulty. The only downside is that if you're turned into a vampire and all the people you know who are still human, you'll be alive to watch them die."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Do I enjoy what?"

"Being a vampire."

"Well, it has its ups and downs, I know I have Alice forever and a day, so that gets me through."

"Surely you can't expect to be with Alice FOREVER."

"Amelia honey, vampires don't fall out of love."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I'm going to be with Alice for the rest of my life."

"That is so sweet." I smiled. This was weird. I mean really weird. Since when did I start being cradled like a baby by Jasper? Since when could I have a conversation with Jasper, where more than four sentences were used? "I must admit, it is slightly strange." I sat up from where I was being cradled by Jasper, to look at his face.

He was so _beautiful_. All of my family were so gobsmackingly, gorgeous, that I had never, not been unsurprised by their beauty. Jasper's hair was a honey blonde, his eyes matched that colour perfectly, and all his facial features complemented each other so perfectly, that he rivalled Edward's looks. I have to admit Edward was the most beautiful of my brothers, not that my other brothers weren't beautiful, but there was something about Edward that made him that little bit more special. That wasn't including my dad, who looked as if he should belong on my bedroom wall as a poster of a Hollywood star.

I thought of dad again, and my eyes filled with tears because I knew he didn't want me anymore. So I rested my head on Jaspers chest and clutched his shirt and cried my eyes out again. "Hey, Hey, Hey, Shh. Stop crying Amelia." Jasper soothed.

And eventually I did.

I woke up to find myself still in Jasper's arms. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, before stretching my arms above my head, then I yawned loudly and opened my eyes to see Jasper smiling at me like I was stupid. "What?" I asked.

"He's never seen you wake up before, Amelia." Alice answered.

Wait a minute. Alice? Alice, is here? "Ohmigod Alice!" I screamed before I threw myself at her. She threw her arms round me, and immediately said, "Amelia, we HAVE to go shopping, even if you don't want to go shopping, I need to apologise for not being there when Victoria turned up."

"Oh well, I…don't mind….Victoria didn't hurt me too bad." I tried to smile but the thought of Victoria made it weak and my mouth dry, so my voice was croaky and hoarse. I sat back in between Jaspers legs, like I had been before. He placed my hand on my back before I felt his power pulsating calm waves through my body. "Amelia, we need to get you a new phone. No matter what happens you NEED it. And Embry has called. "Alice told me.

My heart fluttered at the sound of Embry's name despite Jasper and his power. "Can I call him?" I asked.

"Su-" Alice started to speak but something interrupted her.

"NO!" A deep voice roared. I knew that voice, it was Emmett and without thinking about what I was doing next I jumped off the bed and ran towards Emmett's voice.

But before I could get out the door, Jasper was in front of me. "LET ME OUT!" I screamed at Jasper. "Amelia. Stop. Now." Jasper instructed, calm and unphased by my weak attempts to push him out the way. "NO! I WANT TO SEE EMMETT, LET ME GO NOW!"

"No, Amelia. You are not going to see him."

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I WANT TO SEE EMMETT NOW!"

"Stop it. Calm Down."

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU COULDN'T SEE YOUR BROTHER? HUH?"

"Calm. Down. Now." Jasper moved towards me to make me calmer but for some reason I backed away. Jasper had got far enough away from the door, so I made a break for it, and I got out the door, just as I heard him speed towards the door to try to stop me.

I ran. I ran so fast, I was impressed with myself. The shouting was louder, Emmett was arguing with someone. I also recognised the other voice.

"You _dare _try and go up and see her, you _dare _try and make her feel bad, you _dare _even think about hurting her and I WILL, kill you." Emmett hissed

"Please. Please, trust me, I never want to hurt her, not ever, I can't. I love her."

"DON'T LIE."

"I'm not. I promise you."

I ran down the stairs faster than I should have, and tripped, hitting my head on the floor. My face was stinging. Badly. I peeled my face off the floor and could feel the blood trickling out of my nose.

Then the thirst began to kick in, and the inner monster began to come out.

Zeke's blood red eyes told me that.


	15. Killer

_Author's note at the end…_

_**Then the thirst began to kick in, and the inner monster began to come out.**_

_**Zeke's blood red eyes told me that.**_

"Zeke?" I whispered.

"Amelia." Zeke growled. "Get the hell out of here before I rip you to shreds."

He was doing it again. He was acting like he didn't care, but he did care, I knew he cared. But even though I would have liked to see him try to kill me, I ran out of the house anyway. This reminded me to ask where we were living, because I didn't actually know.

I walked for a while before sitting in a damp pile of leaves in a small field. But, then for some reason, the ground started to fall from beneath me and I slipped into a vision.

I could see the glowing red eyes in the dark, the shiny white teeth, and the blood dripping from the corner of the mouth. Then I could see the curled blonde hair fall either side of her face, the perfect smile, and the designer clothes. She looked familiar, very familiar in fact. But I couldn't quite work out who she was and why I was looking at her at this point in time, then out of nowhere, appeared a wolf. _MY _wolf to be precise, and the girl I did not know and the wolf stood next to each other as if they knew each other very well and they were good friends.

The girl threw back her head and laughed in my direction and then giggled, "Stupid little human, you should never get on the wrong side of a bear, they might just end up killing you." And then a little tiny baby crawled in between the wolf and the girl and smiled at me. It was such a gorgeous smile, making the baby seem even more angelic. It made me think it was even cuter when I read its t-shirt saying 'Mummy's little boy.' He was the cutest baby I'd ever seen. I went to go and pick him up and as I was moving forward to him the girl and the wolf moved back before eventually disappearing, then I bent down to pick up the gorgeous little boy and as soon as my hands clasped around him, he vanished and I zoomed back to reality.

I jolted into a sitting position and immediately started gasping for air. Then of all things that could happen, I heard what sounded like a vampire running. The unmistakable whisper of wind that always accompanied them when running got closer, and since I didn't recognise it, I thought it best to run.

The ground seemed to not want me to run. It was so muddy, that I lost one shoe in it in the first few seconds of me running. My foot got cold immediately, and then of all things, I stepped on a thorny twig. I screamed out in pain, but carried on, because I knew something was about to or was going to try and kill me.

I ran out of the small field and into the woods, where the terrain got even worse. There were boulders everywhere. More thorny twigs and sharp rocks also covered the floor. I step on many thorny twigs and soon got used to the feeling, but as soon as I felt one of the sharp rocks slice through the first few layers of skin on my foot, I stopped and collapsed to the floor, and screamed again.

I looked down at my foot to see it covered in blood, and I found that I had also lost my other shoe somewhere in all the mud. The whispering of wind was getting a lot louder now, like it was right on my tail, and it was, because the stone-hard hands clasped themselves around my arm and pulled me into an upright position.

I definitely didn't know this person. He had dark brown hair, blood red eyes, and looks about him that would have made him fit in well with my family. "Please let go of me." I cried.

"Well I could do that, but then I would have to run after you again and I don't want to do that anymore."

"You're a vampire, I don't see the problem."

"Don't get smart with me, you stupid little bitch."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just don't kill me. Please."

"If I didn't kill you, you'd go running off to your family, and to Zeke, and they'd come and kill me, so I WILL have to kill you, for my sake."

"Look, I won't tell anyone anything, just leave me alone. Please."

"NO!" He roared. I started to quiver and then he dropped me to the floor, before slapping me hard across the face. I screamed really loudly then, because I thought that this vampire could have just broken a cheekbone or something.

I rolled over onto my stomach and cried my eyes out, thinking of my family, my friends and Embry, because I knew these were my last moments. Then I realised that there was a small rectangular object in my right pocket, I was about to reach my hand into get it when the vampire who I didn't know, picked up my ankle and started dragging me along the ground.

Rain started to fall at that point, and I felt even more scared, if that was possible as for some reason the heavy rainfall made the atmosphere eerie as well as scary. I knew at this point that my clothes were well and truly ruined and that if I survived this, which I probably wouldn't, I would HAVE to go on a shopping spree with Alice, because one damaged outfit to her meant that a whole new wardrobe full of clothes should be brought.

The unknown vampire had dragged me all the way back to the field, he let go of my foot making it drop to the ground heavily. I rolled over onto my back and sat up clutching my foot. "What the hell do you want?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Your blood and something from Zeke."

"What has Zeke done to you?"

"Zeke turned me, and made me into this monster that I am now, plus he killed my sister."

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."

"SHUT UP!" He roared. His anger startled me, and my next answer came out as a bit of a stutter,

"But…but-but…maybe…maybe he didn't me-mean to."

"He didn't mean to suck the all the blood out of my sisters body? He didn't mean to turn me into a vampire? OF COURSE HE MEANT TO, YOU IDIOTIC LITTLE…HUMAN!" He slapped me again, on the same cheek and I found myself crying even harder than before.

"Zeke's going to tell me why he created me, and then he's going to tell me what stuff I can do, what stuff I can't do and then I will kill you. Ok?" I nodded, trying to make myself seem calmer than I actually was, but the tears streaming down my face were a dead giveaway that I wasn't calm at all, in fact far from it.

"What's your name?" I asked. The rain was now being accompanied by thunder and the occasional burst of lightning, and the skies had darkened.

"Vaughn Taylor." The vampire answered. He crouched down in front of me, and brought his hand to my chin, forcing me to look straight into his eyes. Their blood red colour made even more uncomfortable to do so, but I went along with it, just so he wouldn't kill me. After a few seconds, Vaughn's rather beautiful face softened. "What?" I said, my voice a small sliver of a whisper.

"You are so pretty." Vaughn whispered back. I swallowed the lump in my throat, because I could see what was about to happen, and although I was wishing that it wouldn't happen it did. Vaughn pulled my face closer to his, so there was a mere centimetre between us, before he crashed our lips together.

While I was pretending to enjoy the revolting kiss, I carefully slipped my hand into my right pocket to find out what the small rectangular object was, I opened one eye to see that it was a lighter. _Perfect. _I thought to myself. I flicked the lid open and then praying for the best, I pressed it to Vaughn's skin.

He jumped back and howled in pain, I took this as my opportunity to run in THE RIGHT direction. I didn't know if I was actually going the right way, or how to get to my new house but I knew any direction away from Vaughn, or the one I had originally run in was a good idea.

I knew Vaughn was following me. The whispering of wind was picking up again, I hoped I would get to wherever it was I was supposed to be going before Vaughn caught up with me again. I suppose I should have been looking where I was going, because I had obviously run wide of the small pathway I had used when getting away from Zeke, and I slid down a very steep hill. No-one was there. But unfortunately Vaughn was. He shot towards me, and I threw the lighter at him, hoping something would happen to him…and it did.

His whole body became engulfed in flames, and he screamed and hissed, and his back arched at an incredible angle and then he crashed to floor, onto his knees. His back still arched and he still screaming and his hands seemed to be trying to scrape the fire off of his skin, _to try and take the pain away_. I could smell the god-awful smell of burning vampire skin and there was a thick dark purple, almost black, smoke that was billowing away from Vaughn's burning body. The smoke made my eyes water, but I wasn't crying. Not yet anyway. Then Vaughn's back arched itself even more and his hands came out from his sides and faced upwards before clenching into iron-tight fists. Then Vaughn gave one last almighty scream of pain before backwards and eventually shrivelling into tiny pieces of ash.

I noticed that Jasper and Emmett were on the front doorstep watching in what seemed to be a mixture of amazement, awe, and surprise. But their admiring couldn't take away the fact that I was now a killer. I had just killed a vampire. He had his reasons for doing everything that he did a few moments ago, and I stopped him dead in his tracks. I stopped him getting the answers he needed, the kill he needed, he _justice _he needed. I realised at this moment that I was silently crying. Small and slow tears were trickling down my face and I was shaking quite badly, not to mention the pain in my foot.

Jasper was the one that came to comfort me, while Emmett seemed to be monitoring the fire, so that it didn't get out of control. "Amelia." Jasper whispered. "It's all over now, everything's all over, it's all over, it's not happening again."

I turned my head to look at Jasper before letting my head fall onto his chest, dampening his shirt for the second time today.

Some one scooped me into their arms from the other side that Jasper was on, and upon opening my eyes, I found that it was Emmett.

Emmett sat me down on the couch while Alice flitted around getting first aid equipment. It felt weird to have my brothers and sisters tending to my wounds instead of my dad. In about 2 minutes, every last little trickle of blood had been wiped off of my skin, and all cuts on my body had been tended to. After Alice gave me the all clear, I threw my arms around Emmett's neck and didn't let go until Rose appeared, which is when I threw my arms around her.

I don't think I had ever spent time just with my brothers and sisters, so this was an extra special moment, even if Edward was missing, and that we were watching Glee. Alice had a thing for that, I didn't however, but I wasn't complaining, if it meant I got some time to spend with my brothers and sisters who I hadn't actually seen in 4 months.

"Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Amelia." Jasper said, without looking in my direction.

"Do you mind me asking where we actually are?"

"No. We're in Alaska; we're borrowing an old friend of Carlisle's house while they are on holiday."

"And they are vampires?"

"Yes."

"Why would vampires go on holiday?"

"Why not?"

"Well, surely when you're a vampire you're like, not human, so you don't actually do many human things."

"Like going on holiday?"

"Well…yeah."

"Does that mean that vampires supposedly shouldn't get married, or go on honeymoons?" Rose chipped in, she seemed…defensive but in a jokey kind of way.

"Erm well…I think…maybe if…oh, I don't know it just striked me as an odd thing for a vampire to do."

"Fair enough." Emmett smiled.

"Jasper?" I asked again.

"Yes, Amelia." Jasper answered, this time he was facing me, I think he could tell something was up.

"If you kiss a vampire when you're a human, do you become a vampire?"

"No, and why would you ask that unless…oh, he didn't."

"He did."

"And you went along with it?" Why was Jasper getting angry anyways, it's not like I did anything with Vaughn that was dangerous.

"What else was I supposed to do, pull away and say 'hey instead of kissing me can you kill me instead?' ?" **(A/N: that question mark does make sense in my head.)**

"No but Amelia, a human/vampire relationship has its dangers. No matter how you're related to each other."

"It's not like I was dating or courting or whatever you old people call it." Jasper laughed at that, and Emmett and Rose smiled, Alice however, was too engrossed in watching Glee to react.

"Yes…oh never mind." Ha, I won that fight, if you could call it that, with Jasper.

"Fine then, let's answer a few more questions instead." I asked, in a slightly better mood.

"Like what?" Emmett asked.

"Like why didn't you guys kill me when I was bleeding earlier, and how the hell did Alice manage to apply first aid to an open wound without sucking every last drop of blood from my body?"

"It's called love Amelia." Rose whispered. I looked at her, to not only be dazzled by her beauty but overcome with happiness that she was actually smiling and being in a generally good mood.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that we love you too much to hurt you, or lose you." Rose told me.

"When did that happen?"

"When we thought Victoria had killed you and we realised how much we loved you."

"Oh…right."

"Any other questions, Amelia?" Jasper asked, he had a beautiful, jokey kind of smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, how am I going to be able to talk to Embry?"

"We'll figure something else out, but for now I think you should sleep."

"What? It's like, nine, Jasper; I'm not going to bed."

"Well, you've got a big day of shopping ahead of you tomorrow."

I groaned, and didn't mind that Rose and Alice heard, as they knew that shopping wasn't my favourite pastime. "Oh it'll be fun." Rose said, she seemed so carefree, so…happy. I was a little freaked out by that. Rose was hardly ever happy, she rarely cracked a smile and NEVER laughed, but for some reason, she was actually being good company today.

"Rose, why are you so happy today?" I asked timidly, Rose was like...her emotions were like an eggshell, one little knock and her emotions could crack, they could break so easily, which would send her into an angry rage.

"Emmett and I are renewing our vows…again."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's a thing we've gotten into…we do it every few years and then honeymoon."

"Is it a thing you guys do on your own or what?"  
"Oh yeah, we do it on our ow-"

Rose was cut short by an almighty crash, and the whole house shaking by something obviously crashing into the side of it. I knew if I'd have just sat there, Jasper would have got up and told me to stay there with Alice and Rose, so I leapt out of my seat before anyone could react.

I rushed to the front door to see what all the commotion and chaos was, and there in the middle of the driveway, was my mother. She was looking helpless, and I'm sure if she could have, she would have been crying. But stopping me from going over and throwing my arms around her was what she was staring at, because I was way too shocked as well because;

To side of the house they were fighting.

Zeke and my dad were fighting.

_(A/N: Hello my little pretties, how are you all? Do you know what? I am REALLY, REALLY pleased with this chapter…like really pleased. The actual chapter comes up to 2842 words, which wasn't what I had planned. I had actually planned to write a maximum of 2000 words but that's what happens when you let your fingers do the writing and not you, I'm sure all of you wonderful writer's out there understand what I'm saying…_

_BTW Vaughn's death was inspired by Edward killing Victoria in Eclipse, and the teeney bit where Jane's mean to Felix so yeah… I watched Eclipse and LOVED IT! I thought it was the best film yet…_

_And oh yeah…I think Jasper is my favourite character as well as Carlisle, Embry and Emmett (Yes I don't really like Edward, and I'm not a huge fan of Jacob.)_

_WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF A REALLY ANGRY CARLISLE? GOOD IDEA? BAD IDEA? ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY RUBBISH IDEA? Let me know. : )_

_And another thing…I love you guys…_

_LizzyCullen1995 xxx_


	16. Father

_This is it guys, we find out how Zeke and Amelia actually know each other… I want to know what you thought btw…so yeah let me know…_

_Second of all sorry this took a bit longer than expected...it's just that I forgot that I had written this…_

_Third of all…I am not happy with this chapter at all, so if you're not I am sorry…_

_I love you guys for being incredibly patient…_

_LizzyCullen1995 xoxo_

_**To side of the house they were fighting.**_

_**Zeke and my dad were fighting.**_

"DAD!" I screamed. But Dad just ignored me, and carried on fighting with Zeke. I thought that would try to stop Zeke instead. "ZEKE JEREMY BAKER! STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" I screamed even louder this time, and Zeke did stop but Dad didn't.

There was a large crack as Dad threw Zeke to the floor. Zeke rolled over on his side so his back was facing me. I ran down the steps , and crashed to my knees next to Zeke. "Zeke? Zeke are you okay?" I asked, panicking a little. I looked down at his arm and hand which had a faint line down it. It looked as if it was a crack, like his skin was delicate china and it had just been dropped. But all of a sudden I saw the crack almost instantly vanish, and before I knew it Zeke was sitting up and shooting daggers at Dad with his eyes.

"Amelia Joanne Cullen, get yourself inside right now." Dad commanded.

"Why should I?" I asked. Why he being so…not him?

"Because I told you to."

"Why should that mean anything to me?"

"Because I am your father, Amelia, and most children listen to their parents."  
"Yeah and the last I heard, most parents live with their children, through everything no matter what. Most parents are there to support their children when something goes wrong but you weren't were you _Carlisle? _No you buggered off to somewhere else because you wanted to protect Bella, instead of me."

"Yeah well, I'm off. I'll leave before this gets nasty." Zeke smiled before shooting away.

Dad stood looking at me, speechless. "What? Oh I see, you just thought that because I was your daughter I would just forgive you like that? Well guess what Dad you're totally wrong." I could feel my tears quickly forming, but before I could cry in front of Dad I stood up and stormed inside.

I didn't actually know my way around the house very well, so I just walked around until I found the bedroom that looked familiar, because if that's where I had been left to wake up after being raped, then I guessed it was my bedroom for the moment. I walked in and slammed the door behind me. That was when I decided to trash the whole entire room.

First up on my path of destruction was the wardrobe. I slid the doors open forcefully before pulling all the clothes off their hangers. Some of the clothes ripped, and some of the hangers snapped, but I didn't actually care. Then I saw the shoes, and the room I was in had French doors, and those doors were open, so I threw all the shoes in that direction. Some of the shoes missed the doors and hit the walls and bounced back. They flew off in all different directions which made the room look like a bomb had hit it, and I'd only just started.

Second was the three shelves decorated with ornaments. I was nice enough to leave the ones that looked old and valuable, but the nicer, newer ornaments, I showed no mercy to. There was a statuette of a greek goddess that looked as if it had only just been made. I threw that at the wall straight away, it chipped the paint on the wall and the goddesses head fell off. Then a small china figurine of a dog wearing a waistcoat and a bowler hat. I threw that at the doors, and it hit the ledge of the balcony that the French doors lead to, the figurine smashed to a million pieces. I threw four more ornaments at the walls and outside, and I actually quite liked seeing them smashing to pieces.

Third was the chest of drawers. It was cluttered with many trinket boxes, and a few photo's in silver photo frames. I got my right arm and in one big sweep I pushed every last little thing off the chest of drawers and they all smashed together. The glass in the photo frames broke, and the trinket boxes cracked.

After I had done that damage I took my shoes off threw them straight at the mirror on the dressing table before throwing myself onto the bed and crying profusely into the pillows.

It must have been about an hour and a half since the whole Dad and Zeke incident. But I was still crying and I still couldn't get the picture of Dad's LIVID face as he and Zeke were fighting out of my head. I heard someone open the door quietly and cautiously walk over to my bed. "Amelia? Sweetheart, are you okay?" It was Dad.

"Do I look or sound okay Dad?" I croaked.

"I can't really see you honey, so I can't answer that. That was why I was asking."

"Dad can you shut the door if you plan being in here long?"

"I would have thought that you would want me to leave straight away."

"Well, you're kind of vampire it's not like I can push you out of the room is it?"

"Amelia, do you want me to stay or not?"

"It's up to you, I'm not bothered either way."

"Well, I would like to stay."

"Ok then."

Dad was obviously NOT being a vampire. He walked at a normal human pace to shut my door, and he also walked at a normal human pace when he came to sit down next to me on my bed. "Sweetheart, turnover."

"Why should I?"

"I'd rather talk to you face to face."

"Well, I'd rather not, I don't see why you should have the privilege of my respect at the moment." Truth was, if I saw Dad's face at the moment I would end up crying all over again.

"Ok that's fine, sweetheart." There was a short moment of silence before Dad started talking again; "I want to know what I've done wrong so I can fix it, sweetheart."

"You left me and you tried to kill Zeke."

"Amelia, you know why we left. I didn't want to do it, none of us wanted to do it, but it was-"

"it was for _Bella's _safety."

"and yours, sweetheart."

"yeah, okay."

"It was, sweetheart, honestly. I didn't want something like that to happen again."

"Trust me, I don't either."

"Sweetheart, I want to know why you destroyed your room, which may I remind you, isn't yours."

"You're all vampires round here, you'll be able to afford it if you've lived long enough."

"Amelia…answer my question, please."

"I destroyed my room because I was angry."

"Angry about me?"  
"In a way."

"Which means?"

"I was angry that I hadn't seen you for four months, I was angry that after four months when you were stitching my wounds and stuff you didn't want to see me, I was angry you didn't want me any more, and I was angry you were fighting with Zeke when you're usually so calm and collected."

"Where on Earth did you get the idea that I didn't want you anymore?"  
"I don't know."

"Sweetheart, I will always want you to be my daughter…ALWAYS. I could never get rid of you, I love you too much. Plus, your brothers would have something to say about it if I did."

"Yeah I suppose."

My voice was cracking due to the new tears forming in my eyes. I sat up, and turned to face Dad. "Dad?" I croaked.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Dad, what if I'm pregnant?" Then I burst into tears, and leaned onto Dad and buried my face in his shirt.

Embry was so beautiful, not only in his wolf form, but in his human form as well. At the moment though, I was looking at him as a wolf. His silvery grey fur waved ever so slightly in the gentle breeze, and the black spots on his back were doing the same, I wanted to reach out and stroke him, but I didn't.

I didn't feel, that it was right to do so at this present moment in time. After all, I was about to make him very angry. That was why I had got him to be in his wolf form before I told him anything. He went along with it, but he knew it was something bad.

"Embry." I whispered. "Please don't assume anything when I tell you this. Because trust me, I don't like this anymore than you will." Embry nodded his head and licked my face. I think it was to try and make me smile, but it didn't work, I still kept a small frown upon my face, and tear filled eyes.

"Embry…I'm…I'm pregnant. But not because I cheated, because I was raped when I ran away from you and Zeke fighting." Before I could say anymore, Embry ran away into the forest. I had told him to not take it the wrong way. I had told him hadn't I? Why did he go? I told him it was because I was raped. Just as I was about to get up and walk into the house, and cry in my room (wow, I have done a lot of crying in the last few days.) when Embry came back but in his human form.

Embry's arms started to wrap themselves around me but then an invisible force, threw him high into the air, where he transformed into a wolf. I screamed, and then I saw Zeke smiling at me, before he sped towards me, and grabbed my hand. Just then the other wolves appeared, and my family came out of the house.

I could see where this was going. But I couldn't stop it. Jasper sped towards Zeke, but Zeke spun me around so I wasn't facing him, and he grabbed my throat. Then he started to slowly walk me backwards, so he could speak to everyone. "Please, I just want to talk to her. We…have history you see."

"Get the hell away from her." Jasper growled.

"Please, just let us talk for an hour or two. I won't hurt her."

"We all know that's a lie." Emmett almost laughed.

Then Zeke pushed me to the side and crouched into a defensive position. His lips curled back above his teeth and he let out a low, rippling growl. Then Jasper, Emmett, and the wolves launched themselves at him. I couldn't let them do this.

They couldn't kill Zeke.

"STOP!" I screamed. "YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

"What?" Jasper asked, as he turned to face me. Zeke was looking at me, he knew what I was about to say. "You can't kill him."

"Why the hell not, Amelia?"

"Because…Because he's my brother."


	17. Lover

_Hello my pretties, how are you all?_

_Guess why I didn't update… well I was at the centenary camp for guides because we are 100 this year (that was probably obvious when I said centenary) so I didn't have internet access for a week. _

_Another thing just to let you know I've decided the wolves don't wear underwear in case they need to phase or something. Just to let you know. I am pretty sure that that's what it's like in the stories anyway. Just so you're not confused. I'm pretty sure that might have given something away. But oh well._

_Yes the whole italic bit isn't meant to make sense; it's a dream._

_And yes Embry is gone for a while longer than he should be if he's just getting a glass of water, but that will all be explained soon._

_**FOR TIMING ISSUES THIS IS STILL SET IN NEW MOON.**_

_**Vote on my poll. This is the exact question: Should there be a sequel to Beating Heart showing different people's POV's a little like Twilight and midnight sun. ?**_

_**The options are: Definitely yes, Definitely no, Yes, No.**_

_**I just don't want to ruin this by constantly changing POV's, so yeah… **_

_**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK: LizzyCullen Fanfiction**_

_**ADD ME ON TWITTER: lizzycullenff / LizzyCullen**_

_**Or E-Mail me : **___

_**I made them so you can contact me/ so I could interact with you guys more **___

_Much love for all you guys._

_LizzyCullen1995. xxxx_

"_**Why the hell not, Amelia?"**_

"_**Because…Because he's my brother."**_

Embry's lips pressed themselves onto mine lightly. He pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes, before saying "I love you, Amelia." I wanted to say 'I love you' back, but my throat was still raw and dry from the extreme amount of crying I had done this past week, and my voice was now a small squeak.

"It's gonna be fine, they just need to get over the news." Embry told me, he was trying to reassure me that I wasn't about to be disowned. Who was he kidding? My family weren't talking to me, and the wolves were refusing to be associated with me anymore apart from Embry.

I smiled slightly at the thought of it just being me and Embry, together for eternity, and nuzzled my head into Embry's neck. Embry's hand slipped onto my stomach and caressed it gently. We lay on Embry's bed for a while in a comfortable silence, Embry continued to caress my stomach gently, I was starting to think more than ever about marrying Embry, and him being a father to my child. Embry kissed my hair, which brought me out of my thoughts about the future, and then sat up, I sat up with him but he gently pushed me down onto the bed. "I'll be back, baby." And with that Embry exited the room.

I turned over so I was facing the wall and gradually I drifted off to sleep.

_They all looked at me, dumbfounded. "Your brother?" Jasper hissed. I nodded._

"_You never told us." Emmett hissed. I nodded._

"_Zeke and you are related?" Alice hissed. I nodded._

"_You didn't think us worthy of the truth?" Mum hissed. I nodded._

"_You're supposed to tell your family things like that." Rosalie hissed. I nodded._

"_You never even told me?" Dad hissed. I nodded._

_They all looked at me, dumbfounded. "Your Brother?" Jasper hissed. _

"_Yes." I croaked. _

"_Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Emmett all but shouted._

"_He told me not to because someone was going to kill me if they found out we were related." I told him, before the first tear fell out of my eyes and onto my cheek. I looked over at my mother and two sisters who were now making their way back into the house, they were very obviously NOT pleased with me. _

"_Well, we're not needed here, you can go hang out with your brother." Emmett spat. Jasper and him then stalked inside, and they were very obviously, VERY angry. _

"_Amelia, I can't believe you never even told me." Dad whispered. I looked over at him, and to my absolute despair he was looking anywhere but the direction I was in. "I'm sure you would like to spend time with your brother, Amelia. Let me know when your stuff will need collecting." That was all Dad had to say to me before he to walked into the house._

_The wolves all huffed before slinking back into the woods. The only two people left were Zeke and Embry, who had at some point phased back into a human. Zeke inched forward towards me, "Zeke, Don't you __dare__." I said, stopping Zeke in his tracks. My anger with Zeke had stopped my tears._

_Zeke looked at me before his face twisted into a mask of anger. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE I SUPPOSEDLY DONE NOW?" Zeke screamed at me. Embry went from his position next to a tree, to stand in front of me protectively. "Oh, lay off it, Dog." Zeke spat at Embry._

"_Don't you dare talk to him like that." I growled._

"_I'll talk to him how I want, and you haven't answered my question yet."_

"_What have you done wrong?" I asked. Zeke merely nodded._

"_You had to go and be all un-zeke-ish AGAIN."_

"_and that means?" Zeke asked, like he wasn't bothered by the fact that he could have just ruined my whole life. _

"_You practically kidnap me, well try to anyway, and then when you are caught you grab me by the throat and basically hold me as a hostage."_

"_There you go again, over exaggerating AGAIN."_

"_Shut up and go away, Zeke. And don't bother coming back to see me again…ever."_

"_Don't worry, Amelia; I won't." And with that Zeke walked away at a normal, human pace._

_The first tear fell when the back of Zeke's head finally disappeared. _

_Then the second one fell. _

_And the third, and the fourth. Embry turned at that moment and seeing the saltwater falling from my eyes, he enveloped me into a warm hug._

_Embry grabbed my hand soon after that and led me out of the driveway. We had walked for 15 minutes when Embry turned into a motel. There was his chevvy, ready and waiting to take me back to home. Home was now La Push, where I would now be living with Embry, probably for the rest of my life._

_They all looked at me, dumbfounded. "Your brother?" Jasper hissed. I nodded._

"_You never told us." Emmett hissed. I nodded._

"_Zeke and you are related?" Alice hissed. I nodded._

"_You didn't think us worthy of the truth?" Mum hissed. I nodded._

"_You're supposed to tell your family things like that." Rosalie hissed. I nodded._

"_You never even told me?" Dad hissed. I nodded._

"_**WE HATE YOU AND WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."**_

_**They all screamed at me. **_

Then I started to fall backwards into the pitch black nothingness of reality.

I woke up with a jump. Embry was sitting on the edge of my bed and I turned to look at him worriedly before grabbing his face and pressing his lips against mine roughly. Embry responded with a confused noise, and pulled away. "What was that for?" He asked. I could see the underlying smirk underneath the confused frown on his face.

"I love you. And I don't want you to leave me ever again." I whispered.

"Amelia, I will NEVER leave you. I promise." Embry whispered back. His breathing was heavy, and his lips were inching ever closer to mine. Then we whispered I love you to each other before fusing our lips together again.

I realised I had never found out what Embry had left the room for. I pulled away momentarily and opened my eyes, to see Embry's head move towards my neck where he started to kiss and suck. I turned my head slightly so he could get better access and there on the bedside cabinet was a glass of water that hadn't been there when Embry had left the room. That's all he had gone to get me. A glass of water. I smiled lightly before moaning quietly with pleasure as Embry bit my neck.

My hands slipped down from Embry's shoulders, and they travelled down to the waistline of his cut-offs. Embry's lips pulled away from my neck. This surprised me slightly, and I opened my eyes to see Embry's eyes staring back at me. "Are you sure?" Embry said. His voice was raspy and heavy, and so was mine when I answered back with a simple but definite yes.

And with that confirmed, I went on with taking off Embry's cut-offs. Then my top and jeans followed. I could feel _Embry_ and at this point I think Embry felt that it was appropriate for my underwear to be removed.

And as my knickers were finally flung off my legs, me and Embry proceeded in making our love a complete reality.


	18. Labour

Months had gone by. Literally months.

And my family still weren't talking to me.

Zeke still wasn't talking to me.

The wolves though, they accepted me. I was an imprint, so at first they just let me stay with Emily and Kim, the other 'imprintees', but then, then they warmed to me. And I developed strong friendships with every one of them.

Even Jacob.

I thought because of his relationship with Bella that he would _HATE _me. But he didn't. He loved me as a friend as much as he loved her.

She'd tried to kill herself, she's told Jacob when he'd saved her from being ripped to shreds by Victoria that she 'just wanted to have fun'. I didn't believe it; she'd gone from depressive girl to depressive zombie. Killing herself was the kind of thing she would do.

Then she went and saved Edward.

Now she was back. Along with my family. And now Victoria was getting worse.

Great.

"Honey, we're home." Embry called up the stairs. The pack was coming round for supper tonight. I eased myself off my bed; my stomach, was now huge, and caused me great difficulty in moving around, lying down, reaching things etc. etc.

When I emerged at the top of the stairs, I saw the rest of the pack waiting in anticipation for me. It was like that every day now. What with me being pregnant, and an insane, vengeful vampire on the loose.

"Boys, I'm fine." I smiled. Just as the pain started. I winced.

"Amelia?" Embry asked as he rushed p the stairs to me.

"Back pain." I lied through gritted teeth.

"Ok, let's get you downstairs, yeah?" Embry asked, gently. I nodded.

The pack was still waiting. They all let out a sigh of relief when I got to the bottom, and they all filed into the dining room or lounge after me.

Once I got into the kitchen I got the berry cobblers out of the freezer and put them in the oven, and then I got out the 2 woks and started on the first helpings of the prawn stir-fry's.

After I had put the carrots in, I went and got drink orders from the boys.

"Jake, I'm guessing you want coke." I said to Jacob.

"You know me too well, Amelia." He laughed.

"You got that right." I laughed with him.

"Jake?"

"Yes, my beautiful, normal human being."

"First off, I am far from normal, second of all how's Bella these days?"

"As obsessed with Edward as ever."

"No change there then." I stated, before walking back to the kitchen to tend to the stir fry.

The first batch of stir fry was done, and I was about to put the second lot on, but another shot of pain ripped through me.

"Oh my god." I groaned, and doubled over clutching my back.

Embry, Paul and Sam shot into the kitchen to come to my aid.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Embry cried.

"My…back is…killing me." I whispered through the pain.

"Sam and Paul are going to get you to the couch; I carry on with dinner, ok?" He soothed. "Sure." I whispered again.

Sam and Paul's huge arms wrapped around my waist. I plodded slowly towards the lounge with their help.

I knew it was difficult for them because they could have easily reached there in a few strides but the pain and my human capability made me take dolly steps. It seemed like forever before I got there, but it was a relief all the same, Jacob, Seth and Collin scattered from the couch as I got nearer.

I crashed into it. Groaning more. Embry rushed in; under the impression the boys were hurting me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I assured him.

"Are you sure?" He was worried now. He wouldn't stop for the rest of the week. "I'm pretty sure, Embry."

"Ok, if you say so, oh and the stir fry's are done, what are you going to have?"

"There's some salad leaves in the fridge, I'll have a small bowl of them."

"What about protein?"

"Embry, I just want salad leaves, ok? That's it, just salad leaves, if I wanted protein, I would have asked for it." I snapped, and instantly regretted it.

"Ok, ok, forget I asked." He said before walking back in the kitchen.

"Boys why don't you go into the dining room, the tables are all set up." I told them, I didn't want anyone around me. They did as they were told.

Embry appeared moments later with the bowl of salad leaves. "I do love you, you know." He told me as he placed the bowl on the coffee table. He then crouched next to me. "And I love you to." I told him back.

We looked into each other's eyes at that moment, and the heartstrings were pulling, the heart rate was racing. Embry leaned in and kissed me at that moment. The kiss was full of passion, and I knew he'd never leave me, not ever, no matter what, not even if I was a vampire.

Embry pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine. "I really, honestly, truly love you, Amelia. I'm going to be there no matter what."

"And you're my life, Embry, don't forget that."

"I couldn't even if I tried."

"Go feed the boys, I know they're hungry." I told him quietly then. He kissed me quickly and sweetly this time, before leaving to go feed the boys, and eat himself.

I picked at the salad leaves, whilst watching the news. Another body had been found in the back streets of Seattle, with half the throat missing. I felt queasy after that.

Then another burst of pain, which hurt more than anything. I screamed. Loudly. Then every single member of the pack was in the lounge, panicking.

"Amelia, Amelia, honey, what's wrong?" Embry asked, he was sitting on the edge of the couch, his warm hand enclosing mine.

"I don't know, it hurts, it just hurts." I cried.

"You're back hurts?" Embry asked.

"I don't know, I don't know, help me, please, Embry, help me." I pleaded.

Then the front door slammed open, and there in the doorway of the lounge was Zeke.

"Oh god, not now." I cried.

There was a chorus of growls, as the pack made eye contact with Zeke. "Amelia, you're having the baby." Zeke stated, simply.

"But I can't, I'm not due for another month." I whimpered.

"Not every baby's born on it's due date, Amelia."

"But… I'm not ready. I can't…oh god." I was sobbing now. Zeke was next to me then, he pushed Embry into Collin and Brady, before picking me up bridal style. "Zeke, please…" I pleaded quietly.

"I'm taking you to a doctor, silly, I wouldn't be here just to cause trouble." Zeke told me jokily. He was being like he used to, when he _was _my brother. "PUT HER DOWN!" Embry all but bellowed at Zeke, but Zeke just looked at him with such determination that I was scared that that look could actually kill.

Zeke started to run then. Fast. Really fast. But he wasn't going to a car, up a road or a path, he was going through the woods. Why did he have to go to the woods?

There were growls behind us, I knew the pack had phased and were following us.

Zeke went down a slope, and then slowed to a halt and placed me on my feet, outside a place, a house, I thought I was never going to see again. I didn't get to contemplate the thought though because another shot of pain ripped through me, causing me to cry out.

Dad shot from the house instantly. "Let's get you inside." He whispered in my ear. I grabbed his hand, and his arm wrapped round my waist and he supported all the way up the stairs and into the reception room. Rose met me, and Dad let go of me and Rose started to help me up the stairs, whilst Dad rushed off to set up the hospital.

Embry joined me and Rose when we were halfway up the stairs, and his hand grabbed my free one urgently.

I was eventually coaxed up the stairs, and there were Alice and Esme, Bella behind them. There was something about her, which made me feel that she should be at my birth.

"Bella." I breathed.

"Amelia?" She asked, sceptically.

"Help me." I pleaded, and she walked up to me before going into the 'hospital' just in front of me, Rose and Embry.

My brothers were helping Dad set up the last of the equipment. Their heads turned towards me when I entered the room. Jaspers gift hit me. The overwhelming sense of calm was refreshing.

Emmett stooped over to me, and yet again I was being carried bridal style by a brother. He lowered me gently onto the bed in the middle of the room. The back was up, so I wasn't lying flat on my back, and the bed had been covered in crisp white sheets, and two stools were either side of me.

Bella and Embry sat on those stools, and Jasper went to stand just behind Bella. Rose went towards the bottom of the bed, where Edward was moving the medical instruments to. Emmett was now lingering and everything seemed to calm for one moment.

Then, my waters broke.

_**AN:**_

_**So long time, no see. I've been the worst author ever, I'm so so so so so so sorry about not updating in FOREVER! I've got inspiration now guys, but not for the rest of new moon, hence why the story is now set in eclipse. I know my timings off but hey, you can forgive that right?**_

_**I love you all.**_

_**LizzyCullen1995 xxxxxxx**_


	19. Stolen

"Oh god." I breathed painfully. "Oh god, no."

"It's ok, it's gonna b ok." Bella tried to comfort me.

Edwards's wild eyes darted round the room and then, in an instant he was gone, then Emmett.

Dad turned round then ready to deliver my baby. He had to _check_ me. That was the worst part. But it produced good news. "You're fully dilated, Amelia." He smiled slightly at his own words.

"Does that mean I've got to push?" I asked.

"On your next contraction, yes you do, sweetheart." Dad told me.

The contraction was building up and knowing Embry was there, and Bella my last claim, apart from Emily, to the human world, comforted me in a strange way, as I squeezed their hands as hard as I could.

Then I pushed on the wave of the contraction, screaming and crying out as I went a long on this excruciating journey.

"Embry…Embry…please…" I panted breathlessly.

"What honey, what is it?" He asked me, urgently.

"Make it stop. Please make it stop." I told him, as I screamed and pushed into the next contraction. His face fell, and eyes welled up with tears. "I can't." He choked out the words ashamedly. "I wish I could make it all go away, but I…can't…you need to do this honey, and then…then I'll take you home…and I'll…I'll do up the house and I'll make it so much better, and I'll make you happy and I'll help you for the rest of eternity, but not right now, not right now." He was crying, my poor Embry was crying.

Then I was screaming in agony again. Pushing down, getting the life inside me out into this world. "I can see the top of your baby's head, Amelia, let's see if you can do a really really big push and get the rest of the head out." Dad soothed over the chaos.

I nodded, acknowledging his words. "Come on, honey you can do this." Embry whispered in my ear. Bella's hand squeezed mine, despite my vice-like grip on her. "OH MY GOD!" I _screeched_.

Then Sam, Paul and Jared barged in. Most probably under the impression that me, Bella and Embry were being horrifically mutilated by my father and Rose. Rose hissed at them and I gave all my might into one push that would reveal my baby's head.

The boys still hadn't moved, they were all shocked, and frozen to the spot. Watching me give birth. At that moment if the world and his wife came along to watch, I wouldn't care, just as long as it got this baby out of me.

"Good girl, Amelia." Dad praised me. He was being nice to me, and it brought me out of my unnecessary, deep thoughts. "Get them out, get them out." I all but screamed at Embry. He stood to face them, and growled, deep from within his chest. The boys hastily made an exit.

"Now, sweetheart, I just need you to do a tiny little push, just to get your baby's chin out." Dad explained. I did so immediately. "Well done, you're doing great." Bella whispered. I smiled slightly.

"You're doing so well sweetheart, you're doing an amazing job, sweetheart." I nodded, throwing my head back into the bed. "If you push like you did, when need to get your baby's head out, we might be seeing your baby very soon." Dad said, he smiled one of the signature Cullen _dazzle_ smiles.

"Ok." I panted.

"This is it honey." Embry whispered my ear, before trailing his mouth down to my cheek, where he kissed sweetly. The contraction came and with all the force I could muster with my already fatigued and drained body I pushed, pressing my chin down onto my chest, pinching eyes shut.

I let out a whimper of pain, and let the first real tear of pain slide down my cheek. "Good girl, almost there, almost there." Dad coached.

I let out a louder cry of pain before everything seemed to relax more, and then, there a strangled cry at the end of the hospital bed. I flopped my head back on the pillow and stretched my legs out to relax.

Only then did I realise I was sobbing, profoundly, happily. And so was Embry. Bella's eyes were glistening with tears.

Rose was cooing and gushing with pride.

And dad. He was standing there, at the end of the bed, clearing up the small mess and the placenta that had accompanied my baby, my little baby.

My _baby_.

I was mommy, and, and Embry would be Daddy. And I would be

_Happy._

Rose turned and a small bundle, wrapped in a white towel. Squirming and filling it's lungs with air as it wailed sweetly. The cry was music to my ears.

I let my birth partners hands go, and folded my arms so I was able to cradle _my bundle of joy._

I looked at Embry, laughing, crying and so happy to be _complete_. His mouth pressed to mine suddenly, passionately, sweetly. Full of adoration. The kiss matched the feelings shown in his eyes.

All he'd done these past 8 months was act like the father of my baby. He protected me, fed me, and stood up for me when his mother was on the warpath after for drinking too much. He went to my check-ups, my scans, my ante-natal classes. He acted as every father should.

And he was perfect.

And I loved him more than words could say. And I loved my baby more than words could say.

"Are you going to find out whether it's a boy or a girl?" Rose pressed. Her eyes gleamed with such joyous ecstasy, I was almost speechless.

I looked to Embry for his reassurance, and he nodded silently.

I unfolded the towel delicately.

A breath hitched in my chest, as I hesitated to pull the last section of the towel, but I did. It revealed that _I,_ Amelia Joanne Cullen, had made a beautiful, perfect, wonderful, amazing little boy.

"A boy." I chirped.

"A son." Embry breathed.

"Jayce Hemene Call." I beamed.

"Seriously?" Embry looked at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Hemene Call?"

"Yeah, Hemene means Wolf, right?"

"Right…"

"And Call IS your surname right?"

"Right…"

"Then what's confusing?"

Embry smiled broadly. He kissed me again. Then placed a small kiss on _our_ son's forehead.

"The boys, where are the boys?" I asked.

"I'll get them, stay right where you are, honey." Embry told me kindly. He looked at Dad and they shared a look which seemed to be a lot more meaningful than just exchanging glances.

I looked down at my crying baby then. I _adored _him, and he'd only been on this world 3 minutes. Then there was shuffling at the back of the room behind me. The boys were here. My boys. My protectors. My Quileute's.

Leah had appeared as well.

Dad, Rose and Bella left.

"Congratulations, Amelia." Sam's voice boomed as he leant down to kiss my forehead. The rest of the boys followed suit. We were all laughing being like we were before Jayce came along.

And then there was a crash downstairs. And then I knew something wasn't right when Zeke rushed into the room and grabbed me, with Jayce still in my arms.

Then when he jumped out of the nearest window, I knew something was _really _wrong.

Then when he didn't head to La Push or Forks, I figured it out.

There had been another vampire in the house. Not one of my family. Not Zeke. Not any vampire that we all knew would pose any threat.

It was a vampire who DID pose a threat.

It was a vampire who wanted to kill, who was thirsty and wanted to drink mine and my baby's blood.

Then I knew.

Those people that Zeke told me about so long ago, the ones that wanted revenge against, had found me.

And the only thing that would stop them from achieving revenge, was death.

_**OMG. I AM BACK. I AM ACTUALLY FRIGGING BACK!**_

_**This chapter has been in the works for a while now, but with a few tweaks here and there, I'm finished. I quite like this chapter, it's really confusing, but my pretties, all will be revealed soon, don't you worry.**_

_**Do you like Amelia's babies' name? I'm pretty pleased with it. It was inspired by one of my step-sisters friend who actually lost her baby, she called him Jayce and I just felt like I should name Jayce, after Jayce.**_

_**So anyways, hate me if you want, but hope you like it dearies, speak to you soon!**_

_**Lizzy xxxxx**_


End file.
